


Запрещенное

by JunoEclipse



Series: Нефилим Сэм [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Nephilim, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Winged Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoEclipse/pseuds/JunoEclipse
Summary: Сэм никогда не был сыном Винчестеров. Габриэль просто позволил им ненадолго занять его. Теперь, когда Люцифер пытается получить контроль над Сэмом, и каждый существующий ангел пытается удержать братьев, Габриэль планирует вернуть то, что принадлежит ему.
Series: Нефилим Сэм [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142060
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423273) by [JasonMorganfan87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87). 



> Приветик, я с согласия автора решила перевести сюда на русский язык фик с этого сайта для других моих одноязычников, чтобы было намного удобнее читать, потому что лично я читаю с переводчика и это бывает не очень неудобно.  
> Я очень постараюсь перевести текст как можно ближе к оригиналу. Если найдете опечатки, пишите.

1983 г.

Габриэль сидел с новорожденным ребенком на руках. Его сын. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет ребенок. Он, конечно, знал, что для ангела возможно, хотя и запрещено, создать ребенка с человеком, но он никогда не думал, что, возможно, противозачаточные средства могут оказаться не слишком полезными для ангела, что, как он признал, было отчасти глупо с его стороны.

Габриэль буквально узнал о своем сыне, как только он появился на свет. Очевидно, если у архангела есть ребенок, он сразу же предупреждается об этом, потому что его сердце зовет мальчика, как только он делает вдох. Габриэль, конечно, не знал, к чему взывает его сердце, пока не предстал перед мальчиком и его матерью, женщиной, с которой он спал. Это вместе с чувством благодати мальчика, которую ему действительно нужно было искать, потому что она не была такой сильной, как у обычного ангела, сказало ему, что ребенок был его, и он был тем, что звало Габриэля.

Габриэль немедленно изменил воспоминания женщины, а также всех врачей и медсестер, которые видели его ребенка, прежде чем забрать его. Невозможно было доверить Мелани, женщине, которая дала ему сына, его ребенка. Во-первых, он хорошо ее помнил, а она не из материнского типа. Во-вторых, она была человеком, не имеющим представления о сверхъестественном. Их сын не был человеком. Однажды он мог это показать, и одному Богу известно, что Мелани сделала бы, если бы это произошло.

Итак, теперь у Габриэля была проблема. Он должен был решить, что делать с сыном. Он не мог оставить его. Он хотел. Он любил своего ребенка. Он любил его больше всего на свете, даже больше отца и братьев. Он знал, что отказ от него сломает его, но мальчику будет небезопасно с ним. Он находился в том, что он называл защитой свидетелей, и хотя он прожил несколько жизней без того, чтобы братья нашли его, он не мог быть уверен, что они однажды его не обнаружат. Если бы они это сделали, они бы нашли его сына и, вероятно, узнали бы, кем он был. Тогда они убьют его. Он хорошо знал своих братьев. Майкл услышит слово "нефилим" и убьет его прежде, чем кто-нибудь успеет произнести слово «мерзость». Габриэль сделает все, что ему нужно, чтобы этого никогда не случилось.

Габриэль ломал голову, пытаясь придумать решение. Он не мог оставить ребенка и не мог оставить его с обычным человеком. Это оставило его с демоном, что на самом деле не было выбором, ведьмой, столь же ужасающе и исключено, или охотником. Но если Габриэль оставит его с охотником, это должен быть кто-то, кто не убьет его только за то, что он меньше, чем человек. Таких было не много. Но он мог придумать одного, кто, по крайней мере, мог бы выслушать.

Ххххххххххх

Мэри Винчестер была на кухне, убирая после обеда. Ее сын Дин спал, а муж работал допоздна, поэтому она была почти одна. Она просто поставила тарелку в духовку для Джона и повернулась мыть посуду, когда из ниоткуда появился мужчина. Она вскрикнула от удивления, но вскоре ее охотничьи инстинкты сработали, и она потянулась ножом.

Мужчина схватил ее за запястье так же быстро, как она подняла его. «Это не сработает со мной».

Мэри знала, что это правда. Нож был обычным кухонным ножом. Это не подействовало бы на демона или что-то еще, что могло быть перед ней, но это было все, что у нее было сейчас под рукой. Рядом с ней не было даже святой воды, поскольку она ушла из той жизни много лет назад. "Чего ты хочешь?" - спросила она, вырываясь из его хватки. Хотя это было похоже на железо. Из-за этого ее попытки сбежать казались жалкими.

«Я отпущу, если ты согласишься выслушать. Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, но попытка может навредить ему», - сказал он, взглянув на другую руку.

Мэри проследила за его взглядом. Раньше она этого не замечала, но в другой руке он держал коляску, и несколько криков дали ей понять, что она не пуста. "Хорошо".

Он отпустил. «Я не демон».

"Что ты тогда?" - спросила Жени.

«Меня зовут Габриэль. Я ангел», - сказал ей Габриэль, впервые с тех пор, как покинул Небеса.

Мэри в шоке уставилась на него. Она видела и слышала о многих существах в качестве охотника, но она никогда не сталкивалась с ангелом, и, честно говоря, как только она преодолела шок от того, что даже услышал это, она не была убеждена, что этот парень был одним из них. "Если вы ожидаете, что я поверю в это, вам лучше иметь доказательства ".

Габриэль поставил переноску на кухонный стол. Затем он показал ей тень своих крыльев. "Это столько доказательств, сколько я могу вам дать, если только вы не хотите, по крайней мере, ослепнуть. Это определенно нарушит мою цель прийти к вам.

Мэри только смотрела на него добрых пять минут, не зная, что сказать. Она стояла перед чертовым ангелом. Не то чтобы она была категорически против идеи их существования, хотя после всего, что она видела, это было несколько сомнительно, но на самом деле она стояла перед одним из них. "Я ... Я ... П ... почему ты здесь?"

Габриэль взглянул на сына. "Я здесь ради него."

Мэри оглянулась, когда ребенок начал суетиться. "Могу я?"

Габриэль кивнул.

Мэри подошла и откинула капюшон переноски, чтобы увидеть ребенка. Она улыбнулась. Она любила младенцев. Они с Джоном несколько месяцев пытались завести еще одного ребенка, но пока им не повезло. «Привет, милый. Как его зовут?»

«Пока что никак. Он не совсем человек. Он наполовину ангел», - сказал ей Габриэль.

Голова Мэри вскинулась к нему и удивилась. "Это возможно?"

«Да, хотя этого не должно быть. Это запрещено».

"Он твой, не так ли?" Сказал Марри. Она могла сказать это по тому, как он сейчас смотрел на ребенка. Она могла сказать, что он любит его.

«Да. Никто не должен этого узнать. Мои братья казнят его, если узнают», - сказал Габриэль.

Мэри ахнула. «Ангелы убьют ребенка».

«Ангелы могут быть придурками. Мы не такие, как вы видите по телевизору или слышите в церкви. Большинство действительно заботятся только о себе, друг о друге и о нашем отце. Вы для них ничего не значите, а мой сын - это то, о чем они ничего не знают, поэтому они объявили его вне закона. Они убили бы его из-за страха, кем он стал. Так что да, ангелы реальны, но я бы не стал молиться, потому что большинство из них могло бы посмеяться над вашими молитвами , - сказал Габриэль. Он любил своих братьев, но большинство из них были придурками. Некоторых из младших это могло волновать, но большинство, как Михаил, считали людей незначительными.

Мэри восприняла шокирующую и ужасающую информацию. «Так чего ты хочешь от меня? Защиту? Как я могу защитить его, если его отец-ангел не может?»

"Никто, кроме тебя, не знает, что он существует. Я не могу о нем позаботиться. Если они найдут меня, они найдут его. Я не могу оставить его с нормальными людьми, потому что они не будут готовы, если он проявит какие-либо способности , - сказал Габриэль.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я взяла его», - поняла Мэри.

«Ты знаете, кто он. Ты готова к тому, чем он станет, и, в отличие от других охотников, вы не причините ему вреда из-за этого», - сказал Габриэль.

«Конечно, нет», - сказала Мэри. Да, она была охотницей, но она не собиралась убивать невинного ребенка, потому что он не был полностью человеком. Этот ребенок не сделал ничего плохого. Он имел такое же право на жизнь, как и все остальные.

«Мне нужен кто-то, кто не бросит его, если он проявит способности, или отдаст его для какого-то эксперимента. У тебя есть собственный ребенок, поэтому ты будешь знать, как о нем заботиться. Пожалуйста, - попросил Габриэль. Обычно он так ни с кем не разговаривал и никогда не умолял, но это был его ребенок, и ему нужна была Мэри Винчестер, чтобы обезопасить его.

Мэри снова посмотрела на ребенка, который с тех пор заснул. Она не была уверена. У нее не было проблем с согласием усыновить чужого ребенка, но она волновалась, что не узнает, что делать, когда его способности проявятся. Что, если она облажается с ним? Он был особенным ребенком. Что, черт возьми, она собиралась ему сказать? «Если бы я согласилась на это, что бы я сказала своему мужу?»

«Тебе не нужно было бы ему ничего рассказывать. Я бы изменил его воспоминания и воспоминания твоего сына. Он бы поверил, что ребенок его. Джонни будет так же в темноте, как и во всем остальном», - сказал Габриэль с улыбкой.

Мэри все еще сомневалась, сможет ли она позаботиться об этом ребенке, не облажавшись, но, глядя на него сейчас, она уже влюблялась в него. "Ладно."

Габриэль взял ребенка на руки. "Дай мне минуту."

Мэри кивнула и вышла из комнаты, чтобы проверить Дина.

Габриэль прижал к себе ребенка. Это должно было сломить его хуже, чем когда-либо из-за ссоры Михаила и Люцифера или ухода его отца. "Мне очень жаль. Я чувствую себя не лучше, чем мой отец, когда он ушел, но это к лучшему. Я буду заботиться о тебе. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Тебе, наверное, будет лучше без меня, в любом случае у вас определенно будет лучше мораль."

Мэри вернулась через несколько мгновений.

"Ты знаешь, как ты его назовешь?" - спросил Габриэль.

«Я планировала назвать любого второго сына Сэмом в честь отца. Если тебе нужно что-нибудь еще, я буду рада называть его так», - сказала Мэри.

Габриэль кивнул. Сэм. Сэмми. Это подходит мальчику. Он был более чем доволен этим. «Все в порядке. Пока, Сэмми», - сказал он, прежде чем повернуться к Мэри и передать его. Секунду спустя он ушел, не зная, к чему в конечном итоге приведет его выбор.


	2. Глава 2

26 лет спустя

Габриэль появился в комнате мотеля, где остановились его сын и Дин Винчестер. Несмотря на то, что оба мальчика были под охраной, поэтому ангелы не могли их найти, он это сделал. Не то чтобы сигилы на него не действовали. Просто ничто не могло помешать ему найти Сэма. У него была очень сильная связь со своим сыном, несмотря на то, что ребенок не знал, что они связаны. Он мог найти его где угодно.

Габриэль посмотрел на обоих мальчиков, которые спали на своих кроватях. Он печально смотрел на Сэма. Он подвел своего сына. Он очень старался присматривать за Сэмом на протяжении всей его жизни, но его не было там 24/7, и он пропустил такие вещи, как, например, демон, Азазель, атакующий в детской Сэма. Его не было рядом, чтобы защитить ребенка от заражения кровью демона. Фактически, он даже не знал об этом, пока не узнал Сэм. Он просто предположил, что демон напал на Мэри, потому что она была бывшей охотницей, и он случайно поймал ее в детской. Позже он узнал, что это как-то связано с его сыном, но никогда не представлял, что это могло быть.

Убийство Сэма в игре Азазеля было еще одним способом, которым Габриэль полностью подвел Сэма. Было так больно, когда он узнал, что не мог понять, как он может быть жив. К тому времени, когда он смог достаточно связно мыслить, чтобы вспомнить, что он архангел и может возвращать мертвых, Дин заключил сделку и вернул Сэма. Хотя Сэм, вероятно, не согласился бы, Габриэль считал, что это все равно было лучше. Если бы он использовал свои силы, чтобы вернуть Сэма, Михаил, возможно, был бы предупрежден и выяснил правду. Тогда он просто снова убил бы Сэма.

В этих двух случаях Габриэль не облажался со своим сыном. Он облажался, как только отдал мальчика Винчестерам. Они были достаточно хорошими людьми, хотя он очень хотел выстрелить в Джона Винчестера за то, что тот подвергал Сэма опасности, подвергая его всему, что ребенок никогда не должен знать, что это реально, и относился к нему как к солдату все его детство. Но проблема была действительно в Дине. Он был сосудом Михаила. Если бы Габриэль знал это раньше, он бы не подпустил Сэма к нему. Это было искушением судьбы.

Честно говоря, Габриэль не был уверен, как он вообще провел Сэма мимо Михаила. Он бы подумал, что за Винчестерами наблюдал его брат, ведь их детям суждено было стать кораблями. Хотя Михаил мог быть довольно высокомерным. Когда Дин родился, он мог поверить, что все остальное встанет на свои места, а это значит, что для Люцифера родится второй ребенок. Возможно, он не видел необходимости продолжать наблюдение. Габриэль решил, что, по сути, ему повезло.

Однако удача вряд ли продолжится, и именно поэтому сейчас здесь был Габриэль. У Михаила были ангелы, которые пытались добраться до Дина, и Люцифер, несомненно, пытался добраться до Сэма. Габриэль не мог этого допустить. Он не позволил бы Люциферу даже попытаться проникнуть в Сэма, хотя и не был уверен, что он сможет, а также не собирался рисковать, что кто-либо из его братьев узнает, кто такой Сэм.

Габриэль подошел к Сэму и вздохнул. «Ты, несомненно, возненавидите меня за это. Хотя ты, вероятно, уже делаете это после той временной петли. Но кто не ненавидел своего отца несколько раз в своей жизни. У меня тоже были моменты. Это для твоего же блага, Сэмми. Я делаю всё для этого», - сказал он, прежде чем коснуться лба Сэма и телепортироваться вместе с ним.

Ххххххххххх

Дин перевернулся в постели посреди ночи, ненадолго проснувшись. Он приоткрыл глаз и увидел, что кровать его брата пуста. Думая, что его брат, вероятно, был в ванной, он собирался перевернуться и снова заснуть, но неприятное чувство заставило его встать и проверить.

Дин встал и пошел в ванную. "Сэм, ты там?" - спросил он, прежде чем открыть дверь. Он обнаружил, что ванная пуста.

Дин начал очень нервничать. Он вернулся в главную комнату и включил свет. Он повсюду искал какую-нибудь записку или что-то в этом роде. Если Сэм чувствовал по какой-то странной причине, что ему нужно выйти среди ночи, он оставлял записку. Но он нигде не мог найти ни одну.

Дин схватил телефон со стола у кровати и набрал номер Сэма. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он услышал в комнате рингтон Сэма. Он оглянулся и увидел телефон своего брата, лежащий на соседнем стуле. «О, это просто здорово. Это хороший знак», - саркастически сказал Дин, прежде чем закончить разговор и набрать еще один номер.

«Дин. Я сбит с толку. Разве это не время для людей спать?», - спросил голос.

Дин закатил глаза. «Да, Кас, если только твой брат не исчезнет».

"Сэм пропал?" - спросил Кастиэль.

"Да. Я проснулся, а его уже не было, а его телефон был здесь. Сэм не исчез бы так сам по себе, особенно без телефона".

"Где ты?"

Дин быстро сказал ему, а затем повесил трубку, зная, что ангел появится через секунду.

И он был прав. Секундой позже в комнате появился Кастиэль. "Может быть, дело в охоте?"

Дин покачал головой. «Мы думали, что здесь может быть случай, но это был просто исключительно больной серийный убийца. Мы планировали уехать утром. Мог ли Люцифер найти его?»

«Это маловероятно. Вы защищены от всех ангелов», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Ничто не может сломать эти сигилы?" - спросил Дин.

«Насколько я знаю. Как я уже сказал, они на ваших ребрах. Я не понимаю, как ангел избавился от них. И я не мог найти тебя, пока ты не сказал, где ты был, поэтому они все еще работают», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Что ж, что-то случилось, и это случилось, пока я спал», - сказал Дин. Это его действительно разозлило. Что-то схватило его брата, когда он был на расстоянии примерно пяти футов. Из-за этого он разозлился и на то, что это было, и на себя самого. Он должен был проснуться.

"Может быть, это демон?" - спросил Кастиэль.

"Мы всегда устанавливаем меры защиты, - сказал Дин, хотя быстро проверил линии соли и обнаружил, что все они целы. - Они в порядке».

«Я не понимаю. Ваша защита от демонов и другого зла на месте, и вы защищены от ангелов. Что могло это сделать? Ты уверен, что он не ушел один?» - спросил Кастиэль.

«Я уверен, Кас. Я знаю Сэма. Я не знаю, что с ним, но я убью сукиного сына!» - поклялся Дин.

«Это обратная сторона сигил. Я мог бы найти его в одно мгновение, если бы у него их не было», - сказал Кастиэль.

Дин схватил штаны и надел их. Затем он надел ботинки и схватил пальто и ключи.

"Куда ты идешь, Дин?" - спросил Кастиэль.

«Искать моего брата", - сказал Дин.

«Ты не знаешь, где он».

«Мне все равно», - сказал Дин перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.


	3. Глава 3

На следующее утро Сэм проснулся от солнечного света, сиявшего ему в лицо. Он медленно открыл глаза. Как только он это сделал, он подскочил. Его больше не было в номере мотеля, и Дина нигде не было. Вместо этого он был один, к своему удивлению, в традиционной спальне. Там была кровать, которая, Сэм признал, была очень удобной, прикроватная тумбочка, комод напротив кровати и шкаф.

Сэм быстро встал. Он проверился на предмет наличия ножа, но обнаружил, что его нет. Он решил, что ему не следует удивляться. Ему ни в коем случае не позволили бы оставить это себе.

Сэм снова сел и попытался обдумать свой следующий шаг. Честно говоря, в этот момент он был немного сбит с толку. Он знал, что что-то похитило его и, вероятно, Дина. Это было ясно. Однако вместо того, чтобы быть привязанным к чему-то в темном месте, например, на складе, его поместили в спальню в доме. Он не мог придумать ничего, что могло бы это сделать. Но он мог понять, что это сделало позже. Прямо сейчас ему нужно было выйти из комнаты, в которой он находился, и попытаться найти Дина.

Сэм решил подойти к окну. Дверь определенно была заперта. Окно, вероятно, тоже было, но это был лучший шанс. К тому же, было бы лучше, если бы он мог избежать того, что забрало его, поскольку у него не было оружия.

Он подошел к окну и попытался открыть его. Как он и ожидал, оно не сдвинулось с места, но он не сдавался. Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы попытаться открыть ее. Он не хотел его разбивать, потому что это привлечет внимание.

Оглядевшись, Сэм понял, что не было ничего, чем можно было бы помочь. Кроме обычной мебели, ничего особенного не было. Почему бы им не заглянуть сюда с ломом или чем-то еще?

Понимая, что это бесполезно, но не желая сдаваться, Сэм снова налёг на окно. Оно все еще не двигалось. "Черт побери!"

«Просто любопытно. Разве дверь не была бы логичнее?» - спросил знакомый голос.

Сэм обернулся и обнаружил, что Трикстер прислонился к дверному косяку с ухмылкой на лице.

«Дверь не была заперта так, чтобы никто, кроме меня, не мог открыть», - сказал Габриэль. Что ж, технически это было не так. Другой ангел мог открыть его замок, но Сэм не мог, по крайней мере, сейчас. Если он разовьет силы, а Габриэль был почти уверен, что это в конечном итоге произойдет, кто знал, что он сможет сделать.

Сэм посмотрел на него. Было очень мало существ, которых он ненавидел больше, чем этого сукиного сына. Одно то, что он сделал с Дином в последний раз, когда они встретились, заставило его желать его смерти. Им действительно следовало убить его после этого, но Сэм не хотел рисковать, что этот ублюдок снова убьет его брата. «Что тебе нужно? Где Дин?»

Габриэль пожал плечами. «В последний раз, когда я видел его, он спал в особенно грязном мотеле. Это не моя проблема, куда он пошел, когда проснулся. Пойдем со мной. Давай поболтаем».

Сэм смотрел, как Трикстер ушел. Он последовал за ним только потому, что хотел знать, какого черта хочет этот ублюдок.

Габриэль прошел через кухню в столовую. "Присаживайтесь. Завтрак?" - спросил он, прежде чем щелкнуть пальцами и наколдовать множество продуктов для завтрака.

"Чего ты хочешь?" - снова спросил Сэм.

Габриэль сел и взял тарелку с сильно засахаренными французскими тостами. "Садись."

«Я постою», - холодно сказал Сэм.

«Нет, ты не будешь», - сказал Габриэль, прежде чем сделать сидячий жест рукой, из-за чего Сэма слегка толкнули в стул, перед которым он стоял. «Поверьте мне, это сидячая беседа. Вы будете благодарить меня, когда я снесу вам голову».

Сэм продолжал сердито смотреть. «Скажи мне, какого черта ты хочешь. Зачем ты привел меня сюда?»

«Во-первых, я не был честен с вами, ребята. Я держал кое-что в секрете», - сказал Габриэль.

«О, ты не был честен. Никогда бы не подумал, что Трикстер будет честным», - саркастически сказал Сэм.

«Да, я имел в виду именно это. Не Трикстер», - сказал ему Габриэль, прежде чем откусить от завтрака.

Это удивило Сэма. Парень действовал так же, как и Трикстеры. Он играл в игры с людьми, убивал и баловался людьми забавными и часто кармическими способами. Он разыгрывал трюк за уловкой, что было определением трикстера. "Что ты тогда?"

«Меня зовут Гавриил. Я архангел».

Сэм не смог скрыть потрясение со своего лица. Архангел. Они вышли из своей долбанной лиги с этими ставками. Если бы это было правдой, они бы с ним ни черта не сделали. Это также означало, что сейчас он в значительной степени облажался. Как, черт возьми, он должен был убежать от архангела. Они были одной из самых могущественных вещей в мире.

Вдруг Сэм о чем-то подумал. Ангелы не должны его найти. Он и Дин были защищены от них. «Ты лжешь. Ты бы не смог найти меня, будь ты ангелом».

"О, ты имеешь в виду из-за сигилов на ребрах. Я должен отдать должное моему младшему брату. Это была хорошая идея. Я объясню через минуту, как я смог обойти это. Во-первых, немного предыстории. Как я уже сказал, я архангел. Хотя я не был на небесах какое-то время. Я улетел сразу после того, как Михаил и Люцифер немного поссорились", - сказал Габриэль.

Сэм чуть не фыркнул от того, как Габриэль описал то, что произошло с Михалом и Люцифером. «Думаю, я предполагаю, что ты говоришь правду. Итак, ты привел меня сюда, чтобы передать Люциферу. Этого не произойдет. Я никогда не скажу «да».

«Я даже не знаю, можете ли вы сказать «да». Ну, конечно, вы можете сказать «да». Любой, у кого есть вокальные данные, может сказать слово «да», но я просто не уверен, что это принесет пользу. Но даже если да, я привел вас сюда не поэтому. Михаил и Люцифер могут пнуть камни, - сказал Габриэль. Честно говоря, он, вероятно, чувствовал бы себя иначе, если бы этот запланированный бой не предполагал участия Сэма, по крайней мере, в их сознании, но Сэм был для него важнее, чем когда-либо были бы Люцифер и Михаил. Они не причинят ему вреда.

Сэм был более чем сбит с толку тем, что имел в виду Габриэль, когда сказал, что «да» не принесет никакой пользы. Он должен был быть сосудом Люцифера. По словам других ангелов, он должен был удерживать Люцифера. Не то чтобы он на это согласится. "Почему ты говоришь, что это может не сработать, говоря "да"?"

«Послушайте, предполагалось, что у Винчестеров будет два мальчика, которым суждено стать сосудами для Михаила и Люцифера. Я этого не знал. Если бы я знал, я бы нашел кого-то еще», - Габриэль сказал. Он честно не знал, изменил ли он судьбу, когда отдал Сэма Винчестерам. Предполагалось, что это будут два брата, но Сэм видел в Дине брата. Возможно, это всегда должен был быть его сын. Возможно также, что когда он отдал своего сына Мэри Винчестер, он изменил то, как все должно было быть. Ему это казалось более вероятным, потому что Сэм не был полностью человеком, и не думал, что кто-то вроде него может быть населен ангелом. Конечно, опять же, Габриэль не знал и не хотел проверять теорию.

"Кого-то еще для чего?" - спросил Сэм.

Габриэль поморщился. Он был в той точке, где ему нужно было рассказать Сэму, кто он такой и какие отношения у них двоих. Он нервничал, потому что знал, что Сэм не примет это хорошо, а также знал, что отказ ребенка будет болезненным. «Ты, должно быть, уже понял это, но я не такой как мой брат, Кастиэль. Я далек от целомудрия».

"Ты чертовски серьезно?" - спросил Сэм. Они действительно собирались поговорить об ангелах, занимающихся сексом.

«Я груб, смирись с этим», - сказал Габриэль. «В любом случае, я предполагаю, что кто-то поговорил с тобой об этом. Надеюсь, потому что иначе это станет намного более неловким».

\- Ближе к делу, - раздраженно сказал Сэм.

«Что ж, у секса есть последствия, как ты, без сомнения, знаете. Ангелы не исключение».

«Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что ты сбил кого-то?» - спросил Сэм, чувствуя себя одновременно больным и немного любопытным. Он никогда не слышал о существовании ребенка ангел/человек.

«Да, их называют нефилимами. Проблема в том, что они не должны существовать. Когда мой ребенок родился, мне пришлось найти способ спрятать его. Ангелы никогда не могли узнать, кем он был. Я выбрал охотника, поскольку он будет знать, как бороться с чем-то, что не было полностью человеческим. Я нашёл бывшего, который не стал бы осуждать его за то, кем он был. Она согласилась забрать его, и я изменил воспоминания ее мужа и сына. Учитывая, с кем я оставил его, меня должны были поймать. Я могу поблагодарить высокомерие Михаила за то, что его не поймали», - сказал он.

«Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? Какое отношение это имеет к моей семье или почему ты привел меня сюда?» - сказал Сэм.

Габриэль считал, что это отрицание мешало Сэму установить связь. «Сэм, я оставил своего сына с Винчестерами. Я оставил тебя. Ты мой сын».


	4. Глава 4

Сэм несколько мгновений сидел в потрясенном молчании. То, что он только что услышал, было настолько поразительным, что он не мог произнести ни слова. Габриэль только что сказал ему, что он его отец. Член, который дважды играл с ним и его братом, тот же парень, который позволял ему заново пережить смерть Дина снова и снова, называл себя его родителем. Он утверждал, что Сэм был наполовину ангелом, связанным со всеми этими засранцами, пытающимися покончить с миром. Черт, он говорил ему, что имеет прямое отношение к самому Богу. Это было величайшее откровение, которое когда-либо мог сделать.

Сэм не был уверен, сколько времени это заняло, вероятно, по крайней мере, пять-десять минут, но в конце концов его мозг снова заработал, и он понял, что, черт возьми, это не может быть правдой. Это была еще одна уловка обманщика. Черт, он, наверное, даже солгал о том, что был архангелом. "Ты врешь."

Обвинение не удивило Габриэля. Он этого ожидал. То, что он только что сказал, было бы невероятно неправдоподобным даже для охотника. Кроме того, первое, что кто-то делает, когда слышит то, чего не хочет, - это отрицает это, так что в любом случае он понял, что Сэм не верит ему. «Нет. Я никогда не лгал тебе».

«Правда? Когда я наконец догнал тебя после того, как ты заставил меня смотреть, как мой брат умирает снова и снова, ты сказал, что остановишься!» - сердито сказал Сэм.

«Нет, я не делал. Я сказал тебе, что вытащу тебя из временной петли. Я сделал. Ты проснулся, и это было на следующий день. Итак, нет, я не лгал тебе», - сказал Габриэль. .

"Ты врешь! Я не твой сын!" - крикнул Сэм.

Габриэль кивнул. «Да, это так. Я знаю, что это нелегко принять. Это шокирует и, вероятно, ужасно узнать, что ты не совсем человек, особенно для охотника».

«Стоп! Если бы я был наполовину ангелом, я бы знал», - сказал Сэм. Если бы это было правдой, был бы какой-то знак. У него были бы силы. Ну, ладно, в какой-то момент у него действительно были силы, но он знал, что это из-за крови демона. Если бы это было правдой, у него были бы ангельские силы.

«Да, я подозреваю, что ты, вероятно, знал бы. Ты, по крайней мере, знали бы, что ты не совсем человек. Я не могу притворяться, что знаю, какими силами обладал бы нефилим, но я верю, что у тебя есть некоторые. Я думаю, что кровь демона подавляла их. Кровь демона и благодать ангела не должны смешиваться", - объяснил Габриэль.

«У меня нет благодати, - сразу сказал Сэм.

«Да, это так. Она не такая сильная, как у обычного ангела, и вы не узнаете, что она там, если не ищите её, но она там. На самом деле, она стал немного сильнее с тех пор, как ты убил Лилит, а это как бы подливает масла в мою теорию. Как только кровь полностью вышла из вашего организма, ангельская часть тебя стала сильнее, - объяснил Габриэль.

Сэм покачал головой. "Нет. Это просто еще одна уловка. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя бесконечный запас!"

«И в чем будет смысл этого особого трюка? Что именно я от него выиграю?» - спросил Габриэль, пытаясь указать на ошибку в логике своего сына.

«Что ты всегда делаешь! Смех над жертвой. И мы оба знаем, что тебе нравится со мной играть», - сказал Сэм, глядя на него.

«Я смеюсь? Похоже, что я нахожу в этом что-то смешное? Мне это не нравится, Сэм. Мне не доставляет удовольствия разорвать в клочья все, что ты когда-либо знал. Это правда. Я твой отец, "Сказал Габриэль.

«Ты лжец», - сказал Сэм, прежде чем выскочить и направиться к задней двери, которая была всего в нескольких футах от Габриэля.

«Сэм, вернись», - спокойно сказал Габриэль, не пытаясь встать.

"Пошел ты!" Сэм зарычал, когда подошел к двери. Он попытался открыть ее, но она не двигалась. Он повернул замок и попытался снова, но она все равно не открывалась. "Открой её!" - крикнул он Габриэлю.

«Нет», - сказал Габриэль.

Сэм фыркнул и начал стучать по ней плечом. Он как-то выберется оттуда. Он не собирался больше слушать ложь этого ублюдка. Это было ложью. Он не был наполовину ангелом. Он был сыном Джона и Мэри Винчестеров. Он был братом Дина.

Габриэль встал и подошел к Сэму. Он схватил его за рубашку и затащил обратно в кресло. Он планировал позволить Сэму просто потерпеть крах, потому что понимал, что это нужно ребенку, но он навредит себе, пытаясь открыть дверь.

Как только Габриэль усадил Сэма в кресло, он махнул рукой и заставил Сэма сидеть, прежде чем вернуться на свое место.

Сэм снова попытался встать, но какая-то невидимая сила удерживала его от движения. "Дай мне встать!"

«Я позволю тебе встать, когда ты успокоишься. Я понимаю, что ты расстроен и зол прямо сейчас, но я не позволю тебе причинить себе вред, так что держи себя под контролем», - спокойно сказал Габриэль.

Сэм продолжал безуспешно пытаться встать. Через несколько минут стало ясно, что ничего не получится, поэтому он попытался успокоиться, чтобы успокоить болвана-обманщика или ангела, кем бы он ни был на самом деле. Когда он начал успокаиваться, он подумал обо всем этом. Это неправда, верно? Он действительно не мог быть сыном ангела. Это сделало бы всю его жизнь полной ложью. Это сделало бы самые постоянные его факты ложью. Под этим он имел в виду быть братом Дина. Дин всегда был единственной вещью в его жизни, на которую он всегда мог рассчитывать. Как он мог жить с этим, если это исчезнет?

Сэм отбросил эту мысль. Ему не нужно было об этом беспокоиться, потому что это никуда не денется. Это была просто большая ложь, которой развлекался Габриэль. Хотя на затылке он не мог не думать, что ни на его лице, ни в голосе не было и следа юмора.

Габриэль подождал минут десять, прежде чем снова заговорить. Он решил дать Сэму немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить. «Я отдал тебя Винчестерам в день твоего рождения. Мэри Винчестер была единственной, кто знал об этом. Я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной, но это было невозможно».

Сэм ничего не сделал, только покачал головой.

«Я заботился о тебе все эти годы, хотя кое-что упустил, - сказал Габриэль с чувством вины в голосе.

«Стоп. Просто отпусти меня. Позволь мне забыть об этом», - сказал Сэм. Он больше не был зол. Прямо сейчас его голос умолял. Ему нужно, чтобы все это было уловкой или сном. Ему нужно было притвориться, что этого не происходит.

Габриэль поморщился. Этот взгляд всегда подавлял его. В последний раз он был на грани этого, когда заставил Сэма увидеть, каково это жить без Дина. Он ненавидел это делать, но это было для Сэма. Он пытался помочь ему научиться жить без Дина. «Я не могу этого сделать. Ты не уйдешь. Слишком много ангелов ищут тебя. Если они узнают, кто ты, они убьют тебя».

«Они не могут меня найти. Что ж, я думаю, теперь они могут, раз уж ты нашел», - пробормотал Сэм.

«Сигилы все еще работают. Я нашел тебя, потому что ты мой сын. Я всегда могу найти тебя, потому что ты часть меня», - сказал Габриэль.

«Дай мне встать», - сказал Сэм.

Габриэль махнул рукой, освобождая Сэма. Теперь ребенок был спокоен, хотя подавленное состояние, в котором он находился, не делало Габриэля счастливее. «Все двери и окна заперты так, что открыть их может только ангел. Я бы хотел, чтобы этого не было, но это так».

Сэм ничего не сказал. Он просто безмолвно встал и пошел обратно в спальню, в которую был помещен вчера вечером.


	5. Chapter 5

Через несколько часов Дин вернулся в мотель. Он вошел внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. У него все еще не было ничего о том, что забрало Сэма. Он расспрашивал, видел ли его кто-нибудь. Он знал, что Сэм не уйдет один без телефона и не сказав ему, но решил быть внимательным. После того, как он пришел туда пустой, он начал искать все, что могло привести к охоте в городе, что-то, что могло бы выяснить, кто они такие и что они там делали. Опять же, абсолютно ничего не выяснилось.

Кастиэль, который сидел в кресле у кровати Сэма, когда вошел Дин, встал. «Тебя не было весь день».

"Ты просидел здесь весь день?" - спросил Дин.

«Конечно, нет. Я пытался найти твоего брата», - сказал Кастиэль. К сожалению, ему это не удалось. Печать на груди Сэма не давала ему найти Винчестера-младшего.

"То же самое. Ты что-нибудь нашёл?" - спросил Дин.

"Нет."

Дин снял пальто и лег на кровать. «Это не имеет смысла. Почему что-то забирает Сэма, а не меня. Единственное, кто хочет Сэма, а не меня, это Люцифер».

«Это не совсем правда. Сэм сказал тебе, что на него напали охотники, когда вы двое ненадолго разошлись своей дорогой пару недель назад. Возможно, его нашел другой, обвиняющий его в апокалипсисе», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Нет, это был не человек. Люди шумят. Я бы проснулся», - сказал Дин. Он отказывался верить, что проспал, когда в комнату ворвались охотники, схватили Сэма и вытащили его наружу. Сэм был огромным и очень высоким. Потребовалось бы как минимум два человека, и все равно это будет непросто. Он и Сэм оба проснулись бы. Они спали чутко. «Кто-то ушел с ним сверхъестественным образом, как ангел или демон. Это должен быть Люцифер».

«Это невозможно. Если бы Люцифер преодолел сигилы, Михаил смог бы это сделать. Он пришел бы за тобой», - рассуждал Кастиэль.

Внезапно телефон Дина зазвонил. Он вынул его, увидел, что это Бобби, и сразу ответил. Он позвонил Бобби раньше и оставил сообщение о Сэме. "Бобби, где ты был?"

«Мне нужно было найти кого-нибудь, чтобы вытащить меня из-за некоторых вещей. Проклятые ноги. Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду, что Сэм пропал?»

«Что-то схватило его посреди ночи, пока мы спали», - сказал Дин.

«Черт! На что вы охотились?» - спросил Бобби.

«Ни на что. Мы поймали дело, но оказалось, что это был убийца из садовых сортов. Мы должны были сегодня отправиться в путь. Я огляделся, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли какие-нибудь признаки того, что здесь все-таки что-то есть, но я пришел ни с чем", - сказал Дин.

«Должно быть, он пришел и ушел быстро, чтобы не разбудить тебя. Ты думаешь, демон или ангел?» - сказал Бобби.

«Это не демон. Соляные линии не были повреждены. Я думаю, это был Люцифер, но Кас не согласен», - сказал Дин.

«Хорошо, давай сюда. Мы разберемся с этим вместе», - сказал Бобби.

«Бобби, они все еще могут быть здесь», - сказал Дин.

«Не будь идиотом. Люцифер это или нет, он не торчит там. Если бы это был заложник, он бы вступил в контакт. Тащись сюда, и мы разберемся».

Дин услышал, как оборвалась линия. Очевидно, Бобби больше не собирался слушать по этому поводу.

«Ты идешь к Бобби», - заявил Кастиэль.

«Думаю, да. Ты продолжишь искать Сэма, верно?» - спросил Дин.

«Конечно, но я не знаю, чем смогу помочь», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Сможете ли ты найти Люцифера?" - спросил Дин. Если бы он смог найти его, это был бы способ узнать, есть ли у него Сэм.

«Нет. Если бы он был рядом, я мог бы почувствовать его, если бы он позволил мне, а это маловероятно», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Ангелы могут спрятаться?" - спросил Дин.

«Если бы мы не могли, неужели ты думаешь, что я был бы жив прямо сейчас? Есть много ангелов, особенно Михаил и Рафаэль, которые, вероятно, либо убили бы меня, либо заключили бы в тюрьму, если бы у них была возможность», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Захария, ничего не сделал, когда ты спас Сэма и меня после того, как тебя вернули», - заметил Дин.

"Это потому, что он был напуган перспективой того, что Бог вернет меня. Как я уже говорил, да, большинство ангелов могут защитить себя, но не тогда, когда поблизости находится другой ангел. Я мог бы почувствовать его благодать, если бы это было, допустим, Захария. Архангелы, однако, другие. Они способны защитить себя на сто процентов. Если бы они этого не хотели, я бы не узнал, стоял ли кто-нибудь передо мной », - объяснил Кастиэль.

"Мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы найти его?" - спросил Дин.

Кастиэль покачал головой. «Даже если бы ты нашел его и у него был бы Сэм, я сомневаюсь, что это принесет какую-либо пользу. Я уже говорил тебе, что убить Люцифера невозможно. Это потому, что силы архангела почти абсолютны. Их можно убить только с помощью одного из трех других архангелов. Ну, и наш отец может».

«Вы имеете в виду двоих», - поправил Дин.

«Нет, я не ошибаюсь», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Я думал, что архангелов всего три. Люцифер, Михаил и этот мудак Рафаэль», - сказал Дин.

«Нет, технически есть четвертый, но Габриэля не видели с тех пор, как Михаил сверг Люцифера», - сказал Кастиэль.

"А почему сбежал четвертый член?" - подумал Дин.

«Это мои братья, Дин, - напомнил ему Кастиэль. Несмотря на то, что он не соглашался с тем, как они поступают, он по-прежнему любил своих братьев и не хотел слышать о них ужасные вещи.

«Ну, они придурки, Кас. Так что же случилось с Габриэлем?» - снова спросил Дин.

«Говорят, что он ушел из-за драки между Михаилом и Люцифером. Говорят, что он не хотел участвовать в битве между нашими братьями, и когда Люцифер был изгнан, он разозлился и на него, и на Михаила и решил уйти. Хотя это бессмысленная информация. Габриэля не было несколько тысяч лет. Он не имеет отношения к тому, что происходит сейчас".  
"  
«Да, что угодно. Послушай, мне все равно, насколько могущественен дьявол. Мы остановим его. Но сначала мы должны найти Сэма. Я направляюсь к Бобби. Иди туда, если найдешь что-нибудь», - сказал Дин после чего схватил сумку и начал все собирать.

«Я до сих пор не верю, что у Люцифера есть Сэм. Конечно, у меня нет другого представления о том, у кого он мог бы быть», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Я найду своего брата и заставлю этого сукина сына заплатить за то, что он схватил его», - твердо сказал Дин.

«Я приду к тебе, когда что-нибудь узнаю», - сказал Кастиэль перед тем, как исчезнуть.


	6. Chapter 6

Сэм сел на кровать в предоставленной ему комнате. Он был там весь день, не желая находиться рядом с Габриэлем или тем, о чем он заявлял. Хотя, по общему признанию, даже без того, чтобы Габриэль смотрел ему в лицо, он не мог перестать думать об этом. Слова архангела обманщика постоянно звучали в его голове, как и выражение его лица, когда он это произнес. Не было ни юмора, ни следа уловки. На самом деле, он выглядел немного с жалостью.

Конечно, Сэму было легко опровергнуть это в своей голове. Гавриил, архангел он или нет, был отличным обманщиком. Он, вероятно, сыграл с людьми в миллиарды игр за эти годы. Он бы знал, как сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Это было не просто отрицание. У Сэма было несколько логических причин полагать, что это ложь, и он несколько раз убеждал себя в этом с тех пор, как разговаривал с Габриэлем. Но были времена, когда он позволял своему разуму задуматься о том, что Габриэль не лгал и в эти моменты его тело пронзала боль.

Сэм не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Он отложил в сторону ангела и даже Обманщика, который раз за разом заставлял его переживать смерть своего брата, потому что это то, с чем он действительно мог жить. Это испугало бы его, и он никоим образом не захотел бы этого, но по сравнению с реальной проблемой, он мог бы с этим жить. Настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что он потеряет Дина. Он потерял бы своего брата, потому что Дин никогда бы не был его братом. Это было нарушением сделки.

Сэм попытался представить себе реакцию Дина, если это правда, но все еще не хотел верить, что это так. Он задавался вопросом, сможет ли Дин когда-нибудь пройти через это. Он сделал так много плохих выборов, таких как Руби и кровь демонов, но Дин простил его, потому что он был его братом. Было бы так, если бы они действительно не были братьями? Отвернулся бы он от него спиной, если бы их не связала кровь. Это было единственное, чего Сэм боялся больше всего. Потерять Дина, потерять то, что всегда поддерживало его.

Вскоре Сэм услышал стук в дверь. Он повернулся к нему и впился взглядом, так как знал, что это может быть только один человек. "Уходи!"

Дверь открылась, и появился Габриэль. «Извини, этого не произойдет».

"Что ты хочешь?" - раздраженно спросил Сэм.

«Иди на кухню и ешь», - сказал Габриэль.

«Иди к черту», - парировал Сэм.

«Не тот ангел. Давай, ты весь день не ел», - сказал Габриэль.

«Дай мне уйти, я поем», - язвительно сказал Сэм. У него не было иллюзий, что это сработает, но если Габриэль собирался держать его в плену и пытаться уничтожить все, что у него было, он не собирался облегчать ему жизнь.

«Так не работает», - сказал Габриэль, прежде чем щелкнуть пальцами.

Следующее, что Сэм понял, это то, что он сидел за кухонным столом напротив Габриэля. "Ты член".

«Ты не будешь первым, кто так скажет», - сказал Габриэль, прежде чем переложить еду со стола на свою тарелку. Как ангел, ему не нужно было есть, но еда была вкусной, поэтому он ел примерно так же часто, как и человек, хотя предпочитал десерты. «Угощайся, Сэмми».

«Да пошёл ты. И никогда больше не называй меня так», - сказал Сэм, прежде чем положить ростбиф, картофель и овощи на свою тарелку. Этот ублюдок никак не мог использовать его детское прозвище. Никто, кроме семьи, никогда не мог называть его так, и что бы он ни говорил, Габриэль не был семьей.

«Я тот, кто дал тебе имя, поэтому я должен иметь возможность называть тебя так сколько угодно», - сказал Габриэль, откусив кусочек картошки.

«Это неправда. Меня назвали в честь деда», - сказал Сэм.

«Да, Мэри назвала тебя в честь своего отца, но я первый, кто назвал тебя «Сэмми». Я назвал тебя так прямо перед тем, как обнять тебя. Она сохранила это прозвище, чтобы почтить меня как твоего отца», - Габриэль сказал.

Сэм отвернулся от Габриэля и принялся за еду, не желая даже комментировать слова Габриэля, потому что это только усугубило бы его сомнения.

«Не могли бы ты начать есть? Я знаю, вам это нравится», - сказал Габриэль.

"Откуда вы это знаете?" - спросил Сэм.

«Я сказал тебе, я присматривал за тобой. Я проводил много времени, наблюдая за тобой», - сказал Габриэль.

«Да? Так где же ты был, когда кровь демона лилась мне в рот в младенчестве?» - спросил Сэм. Он сразу пожалел, что спросил об этом. Он не должен допускать мысли, что все это правда.

Габриэль почти вздрогнул при упоминании этого случая, когда он не смог защитить своего сына. «Я… я не мог быть там все время».

Сэм слышал сожаление в голосе Габриэля, и это его потрясло. Это был еще один из тех моментов, когда ему приходилось задумываться, правда ли все это. «Я не верю, что это правда».

«Ты будешь. Я сказал тебе раньше, что твоя благодать стала сильнее. Что-то случится, что ты не сможешь игнорировать. Ты часть меня, и эта часть в конечном итоге проявит себя», - сказал Габриэль. Это была еще одна причина, по которой Сэму было важно убежать от ангельских глаз. Вскоре он собирался проявить свои способности. Когда это случится, Габриэль не хотел, чтобы он был рядом с другими ангелами, даже с Кастиэлем. Его младший брат доказал, что у него был собственный ум, но это не означало, что Габриэль доверял ему Сэма. Кастиэль знал, как и все остальные, что нефилимы запрещены. Невозможно было узнать, как он отреагирует, обнаружив, что он существует.

Сэм начал есть, игнорируя Габриэля. Он не хотел больше об этом слышать. Он хотел, чтобы это ушло. Черт, он хотел, чтобы весь этот день прошел. Он хотел быть разбуженным своим братом и узнать, что все это сон.

Габриэль, казалось, догадался, о чем думал его сын. «Это никуда не денется, Сэм. Тебе придется признать, что я сказал тебе правду».

Сэм ничего не сказал. Он просто быстро закончил есть и затем взглянул на Габриэля. "Ты довольны? Могу я идти?"

«Да, ты можешь уйти, но игнорирование меня не избавит от этого. Ты даже не сможешь долго игнорировать меня, поскольку мы живем в одном доме», - сказал Габриэль. .

"Легко исправить. Отпусти меня!" - сердито сказал Сэм.

«Сколько раз тебе нужно, чтобы я сказал «нет»? Я не позволю тебе уйти отсюда и пойти туда, где тебя ищут все ангелы, включая двух архангелов», - твердо сказал Габриэль.

«Я могу позаботиться о себе! И перестань притворяться, что тебе не наплевать на меня. Ты доказал, что это не так, когда ты поместил меня в петлю времени, когда мой брат умирал бесчисленное количество раз», - сказал Сэм, прежде чем встать и уйти.

"Верни свою задницу сюда!" - приказал Габриэль стальным голосом, которого он не использовал с тех пор, как был на Небесах.

Сэм был поражен холодностью в голосе Габриэля. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он так говорил. Такой тон требовал повиновения. Тем не менее, Сэм думал о том, чтобы игнорировать его, потому что он ему не нравился и потому, что он никогда не был настолько послушным. Единственное, что заставило его вернуться и сесть, было осознание того, что, если он этого не сделает, Габриэль просто вернет его, щелкнув пальцами.

Габриэль подождал, пока Сэм снова не сядет, прежде чем заговорить. «Ты поймешь, почему я это сделал, даже если это последнее, что я сделаю. Дин собирался умереть! Он заключил сделку с демоном. Это было сделано! Тебе нужно было это увидеть. Тебе нужно было отпустить его! "

"Я пытался спасти его!" - воскликнул Сэм.

«Ты не мог! Это то, что я пытался заставить тебя понять! Ты был одержим его спасением, и это не сработало! Это могло бы причинить тебе еще большую боль, когда ты наконец понял, что не можешь спасти его. И вот что случилось, не так ли? " - спросил Габриэль.

"И смотреть, как он умирает снова и снова, не было больно?" - спросил Сэм.

«Да, это так, но тебе нужно было быть готовым, потому что это то, что было в будущем, его смерть. Я хотел помочь тебе принять это и научиться жить без него. Тебе не нужен Дин, чтобы выжить, Сэм», - сказал Габриэль. Он не пытался преуменьшить значение Дина Винчестера для его сына. Он понимал, что Дин очень много сделал для Сэма. Дин был для Сэма больше отцом, чем он или Джон. В конечном итоге он спас жизнь Сэма, заключив эту сделку. Габриэль не был его большим поклонником, но он понимал, что он должен Дину. Но все это не изменило того факта, что Сэму нужно было знать, как существовать в этом мире без Дина.

«Я не хочу», - сказал Сэм с болью в голосе. Его самым большим страхом была потеря Дина, и теперь такая возможность снова появилась.

Габриэль вздохнул. «Ну, это совсем другое дело. Иногда тебе приходится жить без людей, которых ты любишь, Сэм. Это еще одна вещь, которую я пытался сказать тебе в последний раз, когда мы встречались, но ты этого не слышал. Поверь мне, это то, что я хорошо знаю. Самым трудным, что я когда-либо делал, было отпустить тебя ".

Сэм встал и снова начал уходить. На этот раз Габриэль его не остановил


	7. Chapter 7

Дин сидел за кухонным столом Бобби с чашкой кофе. Он прибыл посреди ночи. Бобби, конечно, настаивал на том, чтобы он попытался заснуть. Дин действительно пытался, но ничего не вышло. Все, о чем он мог думать, это о своем брате.

Дин не сказал бы этого вслух, но он испугался. Конечно, раньше он волновался, но теперь это начало становиться настоящим страхом. С момента исчезновения Сэма прошло больше суток, а ответов не было. Конечно, это был не первый раз, когда он или Сэмми пропадали без вести из-за существа, на которое они охотились, но они всегда выясняли, что было ответственным, и спасали другого. На этот раз все было по-другому. Дин понятия не имел, как найти Сэма. Он даже не мог точно сказать, что его взяло.

Вскоре Бобби подкатил в комнату на своем кресле. "Ты не выспался, не так ли?"

Дин покачал головой. «С другой стороны, кофе готов».

Бобби хмыкнул в ответ и направился к кофеварке.

"Тебе нужна помощь?" - спросил Дин, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

«Ты встань со стула, мальчик, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты обменял его на такой, как мой», - проворчал Бобби.

Дин слегка улыбнулся и сделал глоток своего кофе.

«Я тоже не выспался. Ни слова от ангела?» - спросил Бобби.

"Нет. Я не думаю, что он будет навещать, пока не узнает что-то, что, вероятно, не произойдет из-за ангельских сигилов. Он никогда не должен был надевать их на нас. Иначе Кас смог бы найти его через секунду, - сказал Дин.

«Как и любой другой ангел, тупица. У вас не было бы этой проблемы, но было бы много других», - сказал Бобби.

«Они все равно не сработали, если Сэма забрал дьявол», - сказал Дин. Это был его худший страх сейчас, что Люцифер забрал Сэма и мучил его, пока он не сломается. И если он был у него, Дин не сомневался, что именно это он и делал. «Добрые» ангелы терпимо относились к пыткам, так почему бы дьяволу не пойти на это?

«Я не думаю, что это он», - сказал Бобби, прежде чем придвинуть стул к столу.

«Кас тоже, но это лучшая теория. Ангелы и раньше находили способы обойти сигилы. Люцифер тоже мог», - сказал Дин.

«Я не поэтому думаю, что это не он. Кто бы это ни сделал. Тот, кто это сделал, вошел тихо. Они были осторожны, чтобы не разбудить тебя или Сэма. Они входили или выходили, а ты этого не заметил», - сказал Бобби.

«Спасибо за напоминание, что я подвел своего брата Бобби», - саркастически сказал Дин.

«Ты не подвел его! Не повторяй этого снова, мальчик. Сейчас, когда я собирался сказать, я сомневаюсь, что дьявол будет слишком заботиться о том, проснулся ты или нет, чтобы найти его идущим за Сэмом. Как будто ему понравится драться с тобой, прежде чем схватить Сэма. Ему может даже понравиться, если Сэм тоже будет сопротивляться, - рассуждал Бобби.

Дин подумал об этом. Бобби был прав. Люцифер, вероятно, не убил бы его, потому что тогда он никогда не смог бы сразиться с Майклом, но он, вероятно, был бы не против причинить ему боль. "В этом есть смысл. Ему все равно, если я поймаю его. Он слишком высокомерен, чтобы думать, что я когда-нибудь его побью. Кто бы это ни сделал, он специально ждал, пока я засну. Они не хотели драться со мной, наверное, боялись проигрыша. Трус ".

«Ну, это или он просто не хотел, чтобы тебя беспокоили. Мы не можем позволить себе недооценивать это, так что не впадай в высокомерие и не верь, что ты не можешь проиграть», - предупредил Бобби.

«В любом случае, он не хотел меня. Он хотел только Сэма. Но кроме Люцифера, я не могу придумать ничего, что могло бы пойти за ним», - сказал Дин.

«Что ж, это та часть, которую мы должны выяснить, вместе с тем, что это такое. Что бы это ни было, оно, вероятно, вошло и вышло без использования дверей. Оно в значительной степени появилось и вышло вместе с Сэмом. Единственное, что я могу придумать, это может быть демоны или ангелы, и мы практически исключили их. Помимо могущественных ведьм, и маловероятно, что они возьмут Сэма. Если вы разозлили одну из них, они просто использовали бы проклятые мешки или атаковали бы вас в лоб, "Сказал Бобби.

«Да, я мало о чем могу думать с такой силой. Единственное, что я могу придумать с этой силой, - это обманщик. Обманщик, который убивал меня снова и снова и заставлял Сэма проходить через все это, мог сделать практически что угодно, щелкнув пальцами, - сказал Дин. Конечно, ни одна часть Дина не поверила, что Сэма похитил обманщик. Обманщики играли в игры. Они не похищали чуваков посреди ночи без суеты. Они выделялись, давали о себе знать.

«Это не обманщик. Обманщик мог бы выдать какую-нибудь шутку или уловку, если бы не было лучшего термина, даже если бы он действительно хотел Сэма», - сказал Бобби.

«Да, я знаю. Я почти хотел бы, чтобы это был тот сукин сын-обманщик. Я бы не только узнал, что забрало моего брата, но и смог бы, наконец, покончить с этим членом», - сказал Дин. Он был действительно зол и встревожен последним появлением обманщика. Это не была его сотня или около того смертей. Он даже не помнил этого, так что его это особо не волновало. Это была игра, в которую обманщик играл с Сэмом, и почему? Сэм рассказал ему все о мотивах обманщика. Что это каким-то образом заставило Сэма перестать пытаться его спасти, это нервировало. Он задавался вопросом, почему обманщик заботится о том, как Сэм справится с его смертью. И, конечно, его разозлило то, что его брату пришлось пройти через это, особенно когда он знал, что Сэму придется пройти через это снова и снова, когда сделка с демонами закончится.

«Так что, возможно, это что-то, о чем мы не знаем. Нам нужно провести исследование», - сказал Бобби.

«Да, хорошо. Бобби, мы должны его найти», - сказал Дин с большой долей страха в голосе.

«Мы сделаем это, Дин, - заверил его Бобби.

«С тех пор, как начался апокалипсис, между нами не все было в порядке. Нет, на самом деле, всё было плохимо даже до этого. Я не доверял Сэму со времен Руби и крови демона, и я убедился, что он это знает. Что, если я не смогу все сделать правильно? " - спросил Дин дрожащим голосом. Ему не нравилось демонстрировать эмоции или, как он выразился, «момент цыпочек», но он не мог скрыть свой страх. Он хотел вернуть своего брата.

«Прекрати. Ты не будешь говорить, как будто он мертв. Мы найдем Сэма, и ты убьешь суку, который думал, что может связываться с ним», - твердо сказал Бобби.

Дин взял себя в руки и окаменел. Бобби был прав. Он не мог отказаться от Сэма. "Чертовски."

«Давайте начнем», - сказал Бобби.

Дин встал и вслед за Бобби вышел из комнаты.

Ххххххххххх

Кастиэль стоял в лесу и кого-то ждал. У него был кто-то на Небесах, которому он все еще доверял и надеялся, что они узнают, если ангел схватил Сэма. Кастиэль все еще не верил, что это ангелы, но хотел убедиться.

"Привет, брат."

Кастиэль обернулся и увидел своего брата в сосуде с грязными светлыми волосами, карими глазами, и выглядел он почти подростком. "Джедидия, спасибо, что пришёл".

«Я не должен был этого делать. Ты был отрезан от Небес. Честно говоря, я не могу понять, почему ты сделал это для двух людей. Но ты все еще мой брат, и я должен тебе хотя бы поговорить с тобой», - сказал Джедидия. .

«Спасибо, брат. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно найти Сэма Винчестера», - сказал Кастиэль. Как только он произнес имя, он увидел что-то на лице Джедидии, что говорило ему, что он что-то знает.

«Как я могу помочь тебе с этим? Ты спрятал Винчестеров. Неужели ты действительно не думал, что это скроет и их от тебя, Кастиэль. Тебе следует знать лучше, чем это», - сказал он.

«Дело не в этом. Что-то забрало Сэма Винчестера из его комнаты в мотеле. Интересно, был ли это ангел. Захария уже проходил через это раньше», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Ну, на этот раз нет, насколько я знаю, и даже если бы он это сделал, он бы преследовал не Сэмюэля. Прости, Кастиэль, я не могу помочь», - сказал Джедидиа.

«Ты лжешь», - спокойно и уверенно сказал Кастиэль. «Я увидел твое лицо, когда упомянул имя Сэма. Ты кое-что знаешь».

«Я не знаю, где он», - честно сказал Джедидия.

«Скажи мне, что ты знаешь. Я знаю, что ты кое-что знаешь», - сказал Кастиэль, делая решительный шаг вперед.

«Я не могу, Кастиэль», - сказал Джедидия, не пытаясь скрыть, что его младший брат был прав.

«Джедидия, я понимаю, ты отвечаешь Захарии, но…»

«Речь идет не о Захарии. Он тоже этого не знает и не узнает от меня. Поверь мне, если бы у него была эта информация, это бы все изменило», - сказал Джедидия.

«Вы имеете в виду с Михаилом и Люцифером? Остановит ли это апокалипсис?» - спросил Кастиэль.

«Возможно, но это могло привести к чему-то гораздо худшему. Вот почему я никогда никому об этом не говорил».

"О чем говорил?" - спросил Кастиэль.

«Я не могу сказать тебе. Оставь дело в покое, брат», - сказал Джедидия.

«Ты мне не доверяешь", - сказал он.

«Я никому не доверяю. Ты не представляешь, как все отреагируют на эту информацию. Если она выйдет наружу, это может привести к войне с участием всех четырех архангелов, а не только двух», - серьезно сказал Джедидия. Вот почему он никогда не говорил о том, что узнал много лет назад. Его не заботила мерзость, которой он считал Сэма Винчестера. Этого не должно быть. Если бы это было что-то, кроме архангела, он бы уничтожил его сам, но выступление против архангела, даже наименее могущественного, было самоубийством. Габриэль прикончил бы его до того, как благодать мерзости полностью покинула его тело. Если бы он пошел к Майклу, это могло бы превратиться в тотальную войну, которая уничтожила бы все, возможно даже Небеса. Правда, он не мог быть уверен, что это произойдет,

Это застало его врасплох. Среди всех четырех архангелов был Гавриил, которого не видели с момента падения Люцифера. Если это вернет его и заставит присоединиться к битве, это будет очень важно. «Ты говорите о чем-то настолько большом, что может разрушить Небеса».

«Да. Вот почему я ничего не могу сказать. Я скажу тебе, что если Сэмюэля Винчестера убрали из этой войны, лучше всего, чтобы он ушел», - сказал Джедидия перед тем, как исчезнуть.

Кастиэль просто стоял там минуту, не зная, что делать с тем, что ему сказали, но не сказали. Его потрясло знание того, что может разразиться война, которая будет даже больше, чем та, в которой они сейчас участвовали, и что все это было связано с Сэмом. Кастиэль не знал, что делать. Следует ли ему сделать то, что предлагает его брат, и оставить Сэма, где бы он ни был? Нет, не мог. Он не мог позволить себе оставить Сэму, не зная, что с ним было и что они с ним делали. Но и об этом он не мог сказать Дину. У него не было достаточно информации, чтобы рискнуть. Возможность войны, которая уничтожит все, что им было дорого, была слишком большой, чтобы рисковать.

Кастиэль подумал о том, что сказал Джедидия. Он упомянул о причастности пропавшего архангела. Каким-то образом Габриэль оказался посреди всего этого. Вот что ему нужно было сделать дальше. Ему нужно было найти Габриэля.


	8. Chapter 8

Сэм вышел из спальни на кухню. Прошла пара дней с тех пор, как его похитили. Обычно он скрывался в своей спальне, за исключением того, что Габриэль заставлял его есть, не желая иметь с ним ничего общего, но он начал карабкаться на стены, находясь там так долго.

Когда Сэм добрался до кухни, он обнаружил, что Габриэль ест полный чизкейк. "Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас девять утра, верно?"

Габриэль пожал плечами и откусил еще раз. "Завтрак?"

«Нет, просто кофе», - сказал Сэм.

Габриэль махнул рукой и вызвал чашку кофе.

«Ты когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы действительно делать работу по созданию вещей, а не просто заставлять их появляться?» - спросил Сэм, прежде чем взять чашку и выйти из комнаты. Он прошел в гостиную и сел на черный кожаный диван. Через несколько секунд после того, как он сел, он заметил телефон Габриэля на столе.

Сэм поставил кофейную кружку и повернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Габриэля нет рядом. Наконец-то у него появился шанс сообщить Дину, что с ним все в порядке. Он знал своего брата, и, вероятно, Бобби и Кас волновались и искали повсюду. Он, конечно, просил поговорить с Дином, но Габриэль ему не позволил. Еще одна причина ненавидеть этого ублюдка.

Как только Сэм потянулся за телефоном, он полетел со стола. Сэм обернулся и увидел Габриэля, стоящего позади него с застрявшим телефоном в руке.

«Хорошая попытка, приятель», - сказал Габриэль, убирая телефон в карман.

Сэм вздохнул. «Давай, просто позволь мне поговорить с моим братом».

Габриэль даже не ответил, когда подошел к креслу справа от дивана.

«Я ничего ему не скажу. Я просто хочу знать, что с ним все в порядке», - сказал Сэм. Ладно, это была ложь. Его главная забота заключалась в том, чтобы убедиться, что Дин знает, что с ним все в порядке, но он постарается что-то сообщить, например, тот факт, что он был у обманщика, и, возможно, даже то, что обманщик на самом деле был архангелом, прежде чем этот человек заставит его повесить трубку.

Габриэль усмехнулся. «Сэм, я много времени наблюдал за твоим взрослением. Я очень хорошо знаю, что ты врешь мне прямо сейчас. Ты скажешь что-нибудь Дину».

«Почему тебя это волнует? Ты действительно так боишься Дина?» - подстрекал Сэм.

«Я архангел. Ты правда думаешь, что я боюсь болвана Дина?» - спросил Габриэль с кривой улыбкой.

"Тогда какое имеет значение, что я ему говорю?" - спросил Сэм.

Лицо Габриэля стало серьезным. «Какое это имеет значение? Ты забыли, что Дин должен держать моего брата Михаила?»

«Дин не скажет «да», - уверенно сказал Сэм.

Габриэль фыркнул. «Мои братья не принимают ответ «нет». Они заставят его это сделать». Сам Майкл вряд ли так поступил бы. Это был не стиль старейшего архангела, но его лакеи наверняка так и поступили.

«Да, я знаю. Захария вызвал у Дина рак желудка и удалил мои легкие, чтобы заставить его согласиться. Но он все равно не сделал этого», - сказал Сэм.

От слов сына Габриэль стал смертельно опасным. "Что ты сказал?"

«Я сказал, что Дин не скажет «да» даже после того, как нас замучат, - сказал Сэм. Он не упомянул, что именно тогда появился Кас и все это остановил. Тогда он знал, что Габриэль просто укажет, что это было причиной. Сэм тоже не мог быть уверен, что ошибался.

«Захария удалил тебе легкие?!» - спросил Габриэль с почти смертоносным рычанием. Это должно было произойти сразу после того, как Люцифер освободился. Он был немного занят, пытаясь понять, что делать. Кроме того, появление его, когда ангелы наблюдают, было плохой идеей, потому что они могли заметить его. Да, он мог оградить свою милость от обычных ангелов, но все равно не хотел рисковать.

«Ага. Думаю, ты тогда не смотрел», - немного осторожно сказал Сэм. Он знал, что Габриэль был зол. Он был взбешен как человек времен Мировой войны. Крохотная часть Сэма снова сомневалась, что это не уловка, но он снова это оттолкнул.

"Этот маленький засранец мертв!" - поклялся Габриэль. Он всегда ненавидел Захарию. Он был высокомерным ублюдком, который облажался бы во всем, если бы это принесло ему то, что он хотел. Теперь он осмелился причинить боль сыну Габриэля. Он собирался умереть мучительно.

«Будь моим гостем. Но послушай, как я уже сказал, Дин не скажет «да» Михаилу, - сказал Сэм.

Габриэль заставил себя успокоиться. «Я не рискую. Если Дин узнает, кто я, и уступит Михаилу, Михаил будет знать все, что он знает. Если он даже узнает обо мне, это создаст проблемы».

Сэм вздохнул. "Как долго ты планируете нам оставаться здесь?"

«Пока я не уверен, что моих братьев по члену больше нет», - сказал Габриэль. Конечно, он сомневался, что это когда-нибудь случится. Они начали апокалипсис. Михаил и Люцифер не остановятся, пока другой не умрет, а это уничтожит мир. Если это произойдет, тот, кто останется, несомненно, узнает о Сэме. Габриэль мог защитить Сэма от конца света, но после этого тот, кто останется, особенно если это будет Михаил, придет за ним. Тогда Габриэлю придется сразиться с ними.

«Так ты хочешь просто посидеть здесь, пока твои братья уничтожают мир?» - недоверчиво спросил Сэм.

"Вместо от чего?" - спросил Габриэль.

"Остановить их!" - воскликнул Сэм.

"Думаешь, я не пробовал?!" - рявкнул Габриэль. «Я провел столетия, пытаясь заставить их прекратить сражаться. Это никогда не срабатывает! Все, о чем заботится Люцифер, - это быть правым, а все, о чем заботится Майкл, - это быть хорошим сыном! Их невозможно остановить!»

Сэм мог слышать боль в голосе Габриэля. Он как бы чувствовал себя плохо. Ему должно быть трудно оказаться в центре битвы своих братьев. Это должно было быть очень сложно. Это имело смысл в том, что он ушел, особенно после того, как его брат был брошен в ад. Все должно было быть чертовски сложно. Сэм знал наверняка по крайней мере одну вещь, выслушав напыщенную речь Габриэля. По крайней мере, он говорил правду о том, кем он был. Хотя Сэм все еще отказывался признать, что архангел был его отцом. «Кто-то должен их остановить. Мы не можем позволить им разрушить мир.

«Ну, это не буду я», - сказал Габриэль. Он мог вмешаться только в том случае, если бы они пришли за Сэмом. В противном случае он не только не хотел бы драться с ними, но и не рискнул бы, что они узнают о его сыне.

«Ты не хочешь драться с ними».

«Я буду сражаться с ними, если придется. Если дело дойдет до тебя или их. Но поверьте мне, для мира от этого не будет лучше», - сказал Габриэль.

«Я сказал тебе, я могу позаботиться о себе. Послушайте, пожалуйста, позвольте мне хотя бы поговорить с моим братом. Он чертовски волнуется прямо сейчас. Ему не нужно иметь дело со мной, исчезающим на краю света», - сказал Сэм.

«Дин - не моя проблема», - просто сказал Габриэль. Конечно, он был благодарен Дину за все, что он сделал для Сэма, но Сэм был его приоритетом номер один. Ему было наплевать на Дина.

«Он мой брат! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне поговорить с ним», - взмолился Сэм, вытаращив собачьи глазки.

Габриэлю пришлось подумать обо всем, что Михаил сделал бы с Сэмом, если бы узнал правду, чтобы не поддаться этому взгляду. Этот взгляд должен быть незаконным. "Я сказал нет."

Сэм сердито фыркнул и вылетел из комнаты.

Ххххххххххх

Позже той ночью Сэм лежал в постели, размышляя о том, что он собирался сделать. Примерно в середине дня Сэм придумал, как связаться с Дином, чтобы Габриэль даже не знал. Таким же образом Люциферу удалось связаться с ним. Через его сны.

Сэм очень настороженно относился к этому. Во-первых, это был чертовски длинный выстрел. Каковы были шансы, что он сможет попасть в голову Дину? Он понятия не имел, как это сделать, даже если был наполовину ангелом. Во-вторых, если это сработает, уже нельзя было отрицать этого. Он должен был быть готов полностью признать, что он сын архангела, чего он действительно не хотел делать. Прямо сейчас он мог утешиться, уверяя себя, что это ложь. Если он доберется до Дина благодаря своим снам, все ставки проиграны.

В конце концов Сэм решил, что стоит попробовать. Скорее всего, это все равно не сработает, а даже если бы и сработало, по крайней мере, Дин знал бы, что с ним все в порядке.

Сэм закрыл глаза и подумал о Дине и о том, как он засыпал. Следующее, что он знал, он стоял где-то снаружи и обнаружил, что Дин стоит над его телом в нескольких футах от него. "Дин".

Дин поднял глаза с таким видом, будто был в секундах от психического срыва. «С ... Сэмми».

«Да, это я», - сказал Сэм, подходя к нему. "Это нереально, Дин. Это сон".

Дин наблюдал, как тело его брата исчезло, а затем взглянул на другую его версию. «Этот сон мне приснился раньше, но ты никогда его не видишь. Это всегда между этим и тем, что ты видишь Люцифера».

«Я подумал, что это твой страх. Послушай, Дин, ты спишь, но я не являюсь его частью. Я хожу в твоем сне», - сказал Сэм. И это последнее заявление поразило его. Он был во сне своего брата. Все было правдой. Габриэль не лгал. Он сказал правду, когда сказал, что он отец Сэма. Сэм был наполовину ангелом.

"Ты в порядке?" - спросил Дин. Его брат выглядел немного расстроенным, как будто через мгновенье ему стало плохо.

Сэм прогнал мысли о своем нынешнем кризисе идентичности. Он мог развалиться позже. Он не был уверен, как долго это продержится. Он не знал, сработает ли это по его собственному желанию, поэтому пришлось действовать быстро. "Да."

«Ладно, ну, это самый странный сон, который у меня когда-либо был. Мне действительно снится, что ты вошел в мои сны», - сказал Дин.

«Нет, я же сказал тебе, это не часть твоей мечты. Я действительно здесь», - сказал ему Сэм.

«Нет, но у меня активное воображение», - усмехнувшись, сказал Дин.

«Дин, это реально. Мне почти жаль, что это не так, потому что это значит для меня что-то очень плохое, но я здесь», - сказал Сэм.

«Как ты можешь быть. Люди не могут войти в чужие сны, Сэмми. Что ж, я думаю, некоторые люди могут. Был тот придурок, который убивал людей в их снах, но это было другое», - сказал Дин.

«Послушайте, я не могу объяснить, как это происходит прямо сейчас. Я не думаю, что у меня есть время, и даже если бы у меня было, твои сны не место для этого», - сказал Сэм. Внутренне он тоже думал, что не готов делиться информацией. Он был напуган реакцией Дина, не говоря уже о том, что он сам не отреагировал полностью. «Я пришел, потому что знал, что ты забеспокоишься».

«Ты думаешь, Сэмми. Ты исчез посреди долбаной ночи. Конечно, я волнуюсь! Так что, если это не сон, а я все еще очень, очень думаю, что это так, то где ты?» - спросил Дин.

"Я не знаю. Я проснулся в доме и не выходил из него. Я не знаю, где он находится. Я не спрашивал. Это не имело значения, так как я не могу уходи, - сказал Сэм.

«Скажи мне, какой сукин сын взял тебя. Мы искали, но не можем понять. Даже Кас не знает», - сказал Дин.

Сэм заколебался, вспомнив, что сказал ему Габриэль. У него было искушение просто сказать, послать его, но, может быть, ему стоит быть немного осторожнее. «Дин, ты должен пообещать, что никогда не скажешь «да» Михаилу.

«Конечно, я говорю «нет» этому засранцу. Какого черта, Сэм?» - спросил Дин.

«Обещай. Если ты это узнаешь, и Михаил узнает, это может быть плохо», - сказал Сэм.

«Хорошо, обещаю».

«Это был Трикстер», - наконец сказал Сэм.

«Ты, черт возьми, издеваешься надо мной?! Мы исключили его. Никаких игр не было, и это не его подчерк», - сказал Дин.

«Это был он, но на самом деле он не Трикстер, - сказал Сэм. Не успел он почувствовать, что его насильно вытаскивают.

Дин видел на лице своего брата отчаяние. "Сэмми, что случилось?"

«Черт побери, Габриэль», - пробормотал Сэм.

"Что?" - спросил Дин, не полностью расслышав, что сказал его брат.

«Дин, он меня вытаскивает. Послушай, я в порядке. Он ничего со мной не сделает», - сказал Сэм, прежде чем обнаружил, что его полностью вытащили из сна.


	9. Chapter 9

Глаза Сэма распахнулись после того, как его вытащили из сна Дина, и первое, что он увидел, был действительно, очень разозленный Габриэль. Он выглядел прямо-таки кровожадным. Это даже могло соперничать с тем, как его отец иногда смотрел на него.

Габриэль подтолкнул Сэма к сидячему положению и схватил его за плечи, не настолько, чтобы причинить ему боль, но определенно достаточно, чтобы встряхнуть молодого человека. Он действительно просто хотел задушить его за то, что он погрузился в сны Дина. Он знал об этом, потому что Сэм сказал несколько вещей во сне, например, сказал Дину, что он был во сне. Габриэль, не теряя времени, вытащил его.

«Отпусти», - сказал Сэм, пытаясь освободиться от хватки архангела.

"Что ты ему сказал?" Габриэль потребовал знать.

"Уйди!" - крикнул Сэм.

"Ответьте мне!" - крикнул в ответ Габриэль.

"Я сказал ему, что это ты!" Сэм наконец зарычал.

"Ты сказал ему, кто я?" Габриэль продолжал расспрашивать.

«Нет, у меня не было времени. Ты вытащил меня первым», - взглянул Сэм.

«Черт возьми, конечно, я вытащил тебя! Что с тобой?! Я же сказал, что нет контакту!» - крикнул Габриэль.

«Да, ну да пошел ты! Я имею право говорить с братом!»

"Ты упомянул мое имя?" - спросил Габриэль. Если он сказал Дину даже это, это будет опасно. Если Михаил возьмет верх, он сразу поймет, что в исчезновении Сэма замешан его младший брат. Это было слишком много информации для него. И Габриэль ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что не мог найти Дина, чтобы стереть воспоминания о прогулке во сне.

«Недостаточно громко, чтобы он мог слышать. Отпусти меня, уже!» - потребовал ответа Сэм.

Габриэль наконец убрал руки с плеч сына. «Позвольте мне кое-что прояснить для тебя. Когда я говорю тебе нет, это нет!»

Сэм поднялся. «Иди к черту! Ты не можешь командовать мной, как ребенком!» - крикнул он в ответ. Если бы он не был так зол на сам приказ, он бы также указал, что Габриэль никогда ничего не говорил о прогулке во сне. Но он был зол. Ублюдок не имел права командовать им или потом читать ему лекции.

«Я делаю это, когда ты явно не думаешь головой и абсолютно лишен самосохранения. О, и если ты действительно хочешь увидеть, что такое обращение с ребенком, я могу побаловать тебя», - прошипел Габриэль.

"Что это должно означать?" - спросил Сэм.

«У тебя была свобода управления этим домом. Я могу это изменить».

«Что? Ты собираешься запереть меня здесь?» Сэм сказал несколько подстрекающе. Для него это действительно не имело большого значения. Не то чтобы он часто рисковал пройти через остальную часть дома. Сегодня у него впервые был выбор, и он быстро отступил после боя с Габриэлем.

«На самом деле я думал об обратном. Если ты не сможешь сделать то, что я говорю, мне придется постоянно держать тебя в поле зрения и самому укладывать тебя спать по ночам», - сказал Габриэль. Честно говоря, он этого не хотел. Он не хотел относиться к Сэму, как к ребенку, которого нельзя оставлять одного, но он бы сделал это, если бы дело дошло до этого. Он не собирался позволить своему сыну подвергнуть себя опасности, что и произошло в разговоре с Дином. Он пытался это объяснить, но Сэм не хотел слушать. Так что, если единственный способ обезопасить своего сына - это фактически держать его на поводке, пусть будет так.

«Ты не можешь этого сделать», - недоверчиво сказал Сэм.

«Ты не хотите проверять, что я могу сделать. Я сделаю все, что от меня требуется, чтобы обезопасить тебя. Мои братья убьют тебя, если узнают, кто ты. Сколько раз мне придется это объяснять?» - недоверчиво сказал Габриэль.

"Ну, это твоя вина!" - кричал Сэм, толкая Габриэля.

Габриэль не упал и даже не споткнулся от толчка, но он был сильнее, чем любой человек мог его ударить. Его сын начал становиться физически сильнее. Его силы начали объединяться.

«Ты тот, кто превратил меня в то, что они ненавидят. Т ... Ты сделал меня странным даже для ангелов», - сказал Сэм с дрожью в голосе. Он больше не мог остановить срыв. Он смог отложить это для Дина, а затем позже из-за своего гнева, но, сказав это, он был вынужден на самом деле признать тот факт, что он не был тем, кем он думал, на самом деле не человеком.

Габриэль значительно смягчился, услышав, что его сын начал ломаться. "Сэм."

«Какого черта ты сделал это со мной? Все эти ангелы правы, я не должен существовать», - сказал Сэм, его голос дрожал.

«Это неправда. Не говори этого снова», - твердо сказал Габриэль.

Сэм неохотно всхлипнул. Это чертовски разрывало его на части. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Это даже хуже, чем кровь демона. По крайней мере, он знал, что с ним что-то сделали. Сначала это сделал демон, а затем Руби заставила его продолжать, но это была кровь, а не то, кем он был, и он все еще был человеком. Но не здесь. Более того, он даже не был Сэмом Винчестером. Он вовсе не был Винчестером. Он не был братом Дина или сыном Джона и Мэри. Он был каким-то существом, которого не должно было существовать. Он был существом, которое ненавидел бы каждый ангел в мире. И что еще хуже, эти ангелы должны были быть его семьей.

«Сэм, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты часть меня и часть человечества. В этом нет ничего плохого», - сказал ему Габриэль.

Сэм снова сел на кровать. «Похоже, твои братья думают иначе, чем ты».

«Это их проблема», - просто сказал он.

«А что, если они правы? Что, если я стану тем, кем, как они думают, я стану?» - спросил Сэм. Он действительно не знал, что они думают о нем, или, вернее, кем он был, но он знал, что это должно быть плохо. Что, если это было правдой. Что, если он был злым? 

«Я точно знаю, что ты не будешь», - сказал Габриэль.

"Как?"

«Потому что я наблюдал, как ты рос. Я видел твое сострадание, которое соперничает с теми, с кем ты вырос. Потому что я видел, как ты позволял уйти даже тем, что считалось монстрами, потому что считал, что в них есть добро. Ты хороший человек, Сэм", - твердо сказал Габриэль.

«Только вот я не человек», - сказал Сэм.

«Конечно. Ты наполовину человек. Но знаешь, ты лучше многих ангелов», - сказал ему Габриэль.

Сэм вздохнул и потер глаза. Этот день действительно тяготил его. Слишком много всего произошло с тех пор, как он решил пройти через голову Дина. Он был истощен.

«Ложись. Я тебя усыплю», - сказал Габриэль.

«Тебе не обязательно. Я не собираюсь снова искать Дина», - сказал Сэм. Ну, он все равно не стал бы сегодня вечером. Он был слишком запутан прямо сейчас. Он просто хотел спать.

«Не поэтому. Ты не будешь спать спокойно сегодня ночью. Ты, вероятно, не сможешь проспать больше часа или двух сам. Если я сделаю это, ты действительно отдохнешь», - объяснил Габриэль.

Сэм кивнул и лег, накрывшись одеялом.

Габриэль положил руку на лоб сына и смотрел, как он тут же заснул. Затем он быстро выключил свет и вышел из комнаты.


	10. Chapter 10

Дин был в гостиной Бобби с ноутбуком Сэма, и перед ним было разложено около дюжины книг. Он проснулся сразу после «визита» Сэма и сразу же начал исследовать вещи, которые выглядели как фокусники, чтобы выяснить, что это за ублюдок на самом деле.

Дин все еще не был уверен на сто процентов, что его сон не был просто сном. Казалось невозможным, чтобы Сэм был во сне. Но этот сон был более ярким, чем все, что он когда-либо видел. Это просто казалось реальным. И, честно говоря, почему ему приснилось, что Сэм посетил его сны?

Вскоре Дин услышал, как кто-то приблизился. Он повернулся и увидел в дверях Бобби. «Доброе утро, Бобби».

"Как долго ты не спишь?" - спросил Бобби.

«С двух часов утра. Я не выспался, но это было все, что мне было нужно. Я знаю, что забрало Сэмми. Что-то вроде того», - сказал Дин.

«Не держи меня в напряжении, мальчик», - сказал Бобби, подталкивая стул к молодому человеку.

«Это Трикстер", - сказал Дин.

«Что? В этом нет смысла. Трикстер не собирается похищать кого-то посреди ночи, не оставив после себя никаких следов. Они не приходят и не уходят тихо», - сказал Бобби.

«Что ж, если это поможет, на самом деле он не Трикстер», - сказал Дин.

"Откуда ты это знаешь?" - спросил Бобби.

«Сэм сказал мне», - сказал Дин, прежде чем отпить четвертую чашку кофе за день.

«Что? Сэм звонил тебе?» - удивился Бобби.

«Не совсем. Я полагаю, можно сказать, что он заходил. Под этим я подразумеваю свое подсознание. Прошлой ночью он прогуливался по моему сну», - сказал Дин. Он не понимал, как это произошло. Прогулка во сне не должна быть возможной для нормального человека. Как, черт возьми, Сэмми забрался ему в голову?

«Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это все из-за твоего сна?» - раздраженно спросил Бобби.

«Это был не сон, Бобби. Ну, ладно, это был он, но эта часть, я думаю, была реальной. Это казалось реальным. Сэм был там», - сказал Дин.

«И как, черт возьми, ему это удалось?» - скептически спросил Бобби.

Прежде чем Дин успел ответить, он увидел, что Кас появился прямо за Бобби. «Где ты был? Я звонил тебе несколько часов назад».

Бобби обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, о чем, черт возьми, говорит Дин, и обнаружил ангела прямо за ним. «Блин, тебе надо колокольчик на шею повесить».

«Зачем мне это делать? Мне не нужен колокольчик», - сказал Кастиэль, прежде чем повернуться к Дину. «Мне очень жаль, Дин, но я знал, что ты звонил по поводу Сэма, и мне не о чем сообщить». На самом деле настоящая причина заключалась в том, что он искал Габриэля. Конечно, в этом отношении он был не очень эффективен, что неудивительно. Габриэль не хотел, чтобы его нашли, и имел возможность спрятаться. Он пришел только сейчас, потому что ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, Дин что-то знает в этот момент.

«Ну, знаю. Я видел его вчера вечером», - сказал Дин.

"Сэм вернулся?" - удивился Кастиэль.

Дин покачал головой. «Нет, он явился ко мне во сне».

Кастиэль смущенно посмотрел на него. "Я не понимаю. Тебе снился твой брат?"

«Нет. Ну, да, и это было действительно дерьмово, но потом Сэм по-настоящему появился в моем сне, как Люцифер с ним», - сказал Дин.

«Это невозможно. Люцифер - ангел. Вот почему он мог появиться во снах Сэма, но Сэм - человек. У людей нет возможности войти в чужой сон», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Да, я знаю. Когда он рассказывал мне, что сделал, я думал, что это был просто сон, но он казался реальным. Я думаю, что он был там. Может быть, это была кровь демона. Может быть, в его системе ещё осталось немного", - предположил Дин. Это была не лучшая теория, но это все, что у него было.

Кастиэль покачал головой. «Нет, я мог чувствовать кровь демона, когда она была там. Это заражение, которое знают ангелы. Теперь оно исчезло. Теперь в теле твоего брата нет ничего нечистого».

«Хорошо, хорошо, я выясню, как он это сделал позже. Послушайте, он дал мне информацию о том, что его взяло. Это был тот Трикстер, с которым мы сталкивались пару раз, но Сэм сказал, что он на самом деле не Трикстер", - объяснил Дин. Честно говоря, он беспокоился о том, как Сэму это удалось, но теперь были более важные вещи, с которыми нужно было разобраться. Он будет больше беспокоиться об этом, когда вернет своего брата.

«Хорошо, допустим, Сэм явился тебе во сне. Он сказал тебе, что это было на самом деле?» - спросил Бобби.

Дин покачал головой. «У него не было шансов. Его вытащили», - сказал Дин.

«Его вытащили? Он не ушел сам?» - спросил Кастиэль.

«Нет, он ясно заявил, что "он вытаскивает меня"», - передал Дин.

«Я не думаю, что он упомянул его имя», - сказал Бобби.

«Я думаю, что слышал его, но я не уловил этого. Ближе к концу он пробормотал что-то себе под нос, чего я не мог услышать», - сказал Дин.

«Объясни всю встречу, Дин», - проинструктировал Кастиэль.

«Ну, он сказал мне, что был во сне. Я доказывал, что это был просто сон, как и вы двое. Я спросил его, как он мог быть во сне. Он знал ответ, но не хотел говорить мне. Он сказал, что не знает, есть ли у него время. На самом деле, он сказал мне кое-что. Он сказал, что это значит для него что-то плохое, - сказал Дин. Вспомнив это, Дин снова забеспокоился. Что, черт возьми, случилось с его братом? Неужели этот придурок-фокусник, или кто он там такой, сделал это?

Бобби видел, что Дин был расстроен этим, черт, он тоже, но сейчас было не время. "Как ты сказал, мы сможем выяснить, что с ним происходит, позже. Продолжай, Дин ".

«Да. Ну, на самом деле было что-то странное. Когда я спросил его, кто его забрал, он не ответил, пока я не пообещал никогда не впускать Михаила», - сказал Дин.

«Почему Сэм решил, что ты скажешь «да» Михаилу?» - спросил Кастиэль.

"Я не думаю, что он это сделал. Я думаю, он просто хотел убедиться. После того, как я пообещал, он сказал мне, что это был Трикстер, за исключением того, что на самом деле он не Трикстер. Вот тогда сукин сын начал его вытаскивать и Сэм что-то пробормотал, вероятно, разговаривая с кем бы то ни было, а потом посмотрел на меня и сказал, что с ним все в порядке. Он сказал, что он не причинит ему вреда", - закончил объяснять Дин.

«Значит, Сэм не думает, что Трикстер причинит ему вред», - заключил Бобби. Он собирался и дальше называть его Трикстером, пока не появится что-нибудь другое.

«Почему фокусник вообще может интересоваться Сэмом?» - подумал Кастиэль.

«Ну, похоже, ему нравится возиться с нами, или, по крайней мере, с Сэмом. Я могу убить этого члена за то, что он сделал с ним в прошлый раз», - сердито сказал Дин.

«Что он сделал? Объясни свои встречи с ним. Возможно, я смогу выяснить, кем он может быть», - сказал Кастиэль.

Дин быстро объяснил, что две их встречи с «Трикстером». Он, конечно, более подробно остановился на последнем инциденте, так как тот разозлил его больше всего. «Он убил меня около тысячи раз, просто чтобы поиметь Сэмми по голове. Он сказал ему, что преподает ему урок о попытке спасти меня».

«Он запустил временную петлю. Сэм прав, он не Трикстер. Ни один Трикстер не сможет этого сделать», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Ну что может?" - спросил Бобби.

«Я не знаю никого, кроме Бога и ангелов, кто мог бы управлять временем. Даже демоны на это не способны. А временная петля, даже обычные ангелы не могут этого сделать», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Что может создать временную петлю?" - спросил Дин.

«Что ж, Бог явно может. Его сила безгранична», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Я отказываюсь верить, что этот придурок - Бог», - сказал Дин.

«Нет, я тоже так не думаю. Единственное, о чем я могу думать, это архангел. Его сила также почти безгранична», - сказал Кастиэль.

Дин вспомнил, как Кас рассказывал ему о четвертом архангеле, который ушел после того, как Люцифер был отправлен в ад. Габриэль. Это мог быть он. На самом деле, когда он подумал об этом, это могло быть то имя, которое Сэм сказал вчера вечером. Дин его не слышал, но он слышал букву «г» в начале и «ль» в конце. «Этот сукин сын все это время был ангелом! Это Габриэль».

"Кто, черт возьми, такой Габриэль?" - спросил Бобби.

Дин проигнорировал вопрос Бобби и сосредоточился на ангеле. Казалось, Кас совсем не удивился, узнав, что его брат похитил Сэма. "Ты знал, что это был он, Кас?"

«Конечно, нет. Но я получил некоторую информацию, которая наводит на мысль, что Габриэль может играть определенную роль в происходящем», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Кто такой Габриэль?" - снова спросил Бобби.

«Трусливый архангел, сбежавший из дома, когда его засранец брат был отправлен в ад», - сказал Дин, даже не отводя взгляда от Кастиэля. «О какой информации ты говоришь, Кас? Почему твой брат возится с моим? Он хочет передать его Люциферу?»

«Я сомневаюсь в этом. Габриэль покинул Небеса, потому что не хотел принимать сторону ни против Люцифера, ни против Михаила. Он не хотел участвовать в битвах. Я не вижу, чтобы он делал выбор», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Так что же тогда происходит?" - спросил Дин.

Кастиэль решил, что ему нужно рассказать Дину то, что он знает. Раньше он не хотел рисковать, но теперь, когда Дин знал, что Сэм у Габриэля, это было необходимо. Ему нужно было знать, прежде чем он продолжит. «Я пошел повидать своего брата, которому доверяю. Я надеялся, что он знает, где находится Сэм. Он не знал, но я знал, что он кое-что знает о Сэме».

"Что?" - спросил Дин.

«Он не сказал мне. Он сказал, что никому не расскажет об этом, включая Захарию и Михаила. Он боится, что если кто-нибудь узнает, это может быть хуже, чем то, с чем мы имеем дело сейчас», - сказал Кастиэль.

"Хуже долбаного апокалипсиса?" - скептически спросил Дин. Ему было трудно поверить, что что-то может быть хуже конца света.

«Да. Он считает, что если это выяснится, это приведет к войне между всеми четырьмя архангелами, а не только двумя. Это то, что, вероятно, уничтожит и Землю, и Небеса», - мрачно сказал Кастиэль. Он не мог этого допустить. Ему нужно было сделать все возможное, чтобы предотвратить такую бойню.

«Подожди, я думал, ты сказал, что Габриэль не боец», - сказал Дин.

«Это так. Это меня больше всего беспокоит. Я не могу представить себе что-то настолько большое, что Габриэль мог бы пойти против своих братьев, особенно архангелов. Будучи первыми из ангелов Бога, они были самыми близкими. Вообразить что-то такое большое нельзя. Это не приятно для меня. Это также заставляет меня поверить, что драка начинается с Габриэля, особенно с тех пор, как он похитил Сэма», - сказал Кастиэль.

"И какое это имеет отношение к Сэму?" - спросил Дин.

«Он в центре всего этого. Я не знаю как, но он должен быть. И теперь я думаю, что это как-то связано с его способностью ходить во сне», - сказал Кастиэль. Он не знал, как Сэму удалось получить такую способность, но он считал, что это каким-то образом связано с этим.

«Ну, приведи сюда своего брата и заставь его объяснить эту хрень!» - потребовал ответа Дин.

«Я попытался снова позвать Джедидию, но это не сработало. Он игнорирует меня. Я искал Габриэля, но понятия не имею, как его найти», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Сделай то, что ты сделал с последним архангелом!» - сказал разочарованный Дин. Он хотел, чтобы этого ублюдка нашли, чтобы он мог разорвать его на части и затем вернуть брата.

«Это было по-другому, Дин. Рафаэль даже не пытался скрыть свое присутствие здесь. Он не заботился об этом. Вот как мы смогли добраться до его сосуда и позвать его. Габриэль прячется. Он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, и это было еще до того, как он похитил Сэма. Теперь он не собирается показываться даже Трикстером. Он не позволит нам найти его, - сказал Кастиэль.

«Я найду этот кусок дерьма, а потом убью его!» - поклялся Дин, прежде чем встать.

«Дин, я объяснил это. Ты не можешь убить архангела. Их сила почти абсолютна. Он может убить тебя, даже не прикоснувшись к тебе, и оставить мало доказательств того, что ты когда-либо существовал. Джедидия боится, что он сразится с другими архангелами. Ты правда думаешь, что он не убьет тебя, если ты пойдете за ним? " - сказал Кастиэль в качестве предупреждения.

"Что случилось со мной, будучи неприкасаемым?" - спросил Дин. Кас однажды сказал ему, что ни один ангел никогда не убьет его, потому что он сосуд Михаила.

«Я считаю, что люди используют это выражение. Игра изменилась. Это больше не о Михаиле и Люцифере, даже если они еще этого не осознают», - сказал Кастиэль. Он все еще понятия не имел, на что это изменилось, но было ясно, что изменилось. Теперь угроза была гораздо большей.

«Мне плевать, что ты говоришь, Кас. Я верну своего брата», - выругался Дин, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.


	11. Chapter 11

На следующее утро Сэм проснулся, чувствуя себя очень хорошо. Что ж, физически. Он хорошо спал. Это была первая ночь, когда он не спал беспокойным сном с начала апокалипсиса. Независимо от его разногласий с Габриэлем, а их было много, архангел был прав, когда сказал, что он будет хорошо спать, если тот уложит его спать по-ангельски.

Конечно, эмоционально было совсем другое дело. Сэм действительно не знал, что делать со всем, что сейчас происходило. Как он должен был иметь дело с тем, чего не должно было существовать? По словам Габриэля, его существование было запрещено, кто-то, по крайней мере, некоторые ангелы попытались бы убить его за то, что он существовал.

Хуже всего было то, что Дин подумал бы о нем. Он больше не был братом Дина. Они никогда не были братьями. С Сэмом Дин был вынужден иметь дело, потому что Габриэль обременял им семью Дина. И это доставило Дину столько неприятностей. Это отняло у него всю его семью и заставило его жить жизнью, которой он никогда не должен был. Что, если Дин возненавидит его? Это раздавило бы его. Он мог жить с большим, но он не думал, что сможет жить с ненавистью своего брата.

Сэм действительно хотел вернуться к отрицанию, но он отбросил это в тот момент, когда решил заглянуть в сны Дина. Не то чтобы он сожалел об этом. Дину нужно было знать, что с ним все в порядке. Сэм не мог позволить ему мучить себя, задаваясь вопросом, что происходит. Это было бы эгоистично, а он уже был слишком эгоистичен с Дином. Он просто хотел, чтобы ему не приходилось иметь дело с этим, но он это сделал.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и встал. Ему придётся иметь дело с этим, как бы сильно он этого не хотел. Он должен был узнать, кто он такой и что это значит для него. У него больше не было возможности прятаться в отрицании. Пришло время взглянуть в лицо реальности.

Сэм решил, что он примет душ, а затем пойдет поговорить с Габриэлем. Он взял одежду из комода, которую Габриэль подарил ему сразу после того, как привел его туда, и направился в ванную. Он принимал душ минут десять, прежде чем одеться и направиться на кухню.

Когда пришел Сэм, Габриэль сидел за столом, доедая тарелку вафель. «Доброе утро. Я полагаю, ты хорошо выспался».

«Да, спасибо. Нам нужно поговорить», - сказал Сэм. У него были вопросы, на которые мог ответить только Габриэль. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что тот сможет на них ответить.

Габриэль согласно кивнул и указал на стул напротив него. "Что ты хочешь съесть?"

"Просто тост и, может быть, немного фруктов. Я не очень голоден», - сказал Сэм.

Габриэль вызвал заказ Сэма, а также чашку кофе.

Сэм поел быстро и бесшумно, потребовалось несколько дополнительных минут, прежде чем он заставил себя задать вопросы, на которые он не был уверен, что действительно хотел получить ответы. «У меня есть вопросы. Пожалуйста, будь честен со мной, когда ответишь на них».

«Я никогда не лгал тебе», - сказал Габриэль.

Сэм кивнул. «Кто моя мать, если это явно не Мэри Винчестер?»

Габриэль вздохнул. Честно говоря, это был единственный вопрос, на который он боялся отвечать больше всего. Сэму не понравился бы ответ, поскольку его зачатие было не совсем романтичным. Но Габриэль не стал бы лгать, даже до того, как Сэм попросил его не лгать. «Ее зовут Мелани Рэнделл. Мы не были влюблены. Она была просто той, к кому я время от времени ходил».

Сэм слегка вздрогнул от того, что имел в виду Габриэль в последнем замечании".

«Ты хотел правды, малыш», - напомнил Габриэль.

Сэм кивнул. «Значит, вы просто использовали друг друга».

«Думаю, так лучше всего можно выразить», - сказал он.

"Когда она рассказала тебе обо мне?" - подумал Сэм.

«Она этого не сделала. Я не видел ее с тех пор, как она забеременела тобой. Я узнала об этом, когда ты родился. Я почувствовал тебя, как только ты вдохнул», - сказал ему Габриэль.

"Мы так связаны?" - удивился Сэм.

Габриэль кивнул. «Я всегда чувствую тебя. Вот почему никакие сигилы никогда не удержат меня от тебя. Ты - часть меня, и я всегда могу добраться до тебя».

«Зачем отдать меня моим… Винчестерам? Почему не оставить меня с Мелани?» - спросил Сэм.

«Ну, помимо того факта, что она была человеком и не знала, как вырастить нефилима, она не годилась для ухода за чьим-либо ребенком даже на час. Она не воспитывала бы моего», - твердо сказал Габриэль.

Сэм не был уверен, откуда это взялось, но последнее заявление Габриэля его немного утешило. По какой-то причине, он не был уверен, что понимает почему, для него было важно, что Габриэль не просто оставил его с женщиной, которую он не считал подходящей.

«Я оставил тебя с Мэри Винчестер, потому что она знала, чего ожидать, после того, как я все объяснил, и, в отличие от большинства других охотников, она не причинила бы тебе вреда, потому что ты сверхъестественный», - объяснил Габриэль. Он сказал это Сэму раньше, но в тот момент ребенок не слушал. Он был занят попытками сделать все это ложью. Теперь, когда он знал, что это правда, ему нужно было услышать это снова.

«О ... она умерла за меня», - виновато сказал Сэм. Он ненавидел, что она умерла за него. Он ненавидел это раньше, но теперь ненавидел еще больше. Матери должны были делать то, что они делали, для своих детей, но на самом деле он был не ее. Он был тем, к чему ее никогда не следовало принуждать. Она была бы жива, если бы его не было.

«Сэм, это не твоя вина».

«Этот демон преследовал меня, а не ее. Если бы я никогда не был отдана ей, она все еще была бы жива», - сказал Сэм.

«Тогда вини меня в этом. Я передал тебя ей. У тебя не было выбора в этом вопросе. И, чтобы ты знал, ты не обременял Мэри. Она любила тебя. Она вошла в эту детскую, потому что ее сын был в опасности. Ей было все равно, что она не привела тебя в этот мир или что ты не был нормальным ребенком. Она любила тебя, как своего», - сказал ему Габриэль. Он наблюдал за Мэри со своим сыном. Он наблюдал за ними всеми, но особенно за ней, потому что она была единственной, кто знал, и он хотел убедиться, что может доверить ей Сэма. Он обнаружил, что ее любовь к Сэму столь же бесспорна, как и к ее собственному сыну.

Сэм решил оставить эту тему. Он не хотел сейчас говорить или даже думать об этой вине. «Почему ты не забрал меня после того, как она умерла? Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы меня забрали, но почему ты не забрал?»

«О, я думал об этом. Я думал об этом много раз на протяжении многих лет. Первый раз, когда сукин сын оставил тебя наедине с восьмилетним Дином, - яркий тому пример», - раздраженно сказал Габриэль. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он действительно ненавидел Джона Винчестера.

«Это случалось с тех пор, как я помню. Я никогда не знал ничего другого, поэтому меня это никогда не беспокоило», - сказал Сэм. Позже охота и постоянные передвижения беспокоили его, но он оставался с Дином. Дин всегда был его постоянным лицом. "Но почему тогда нет?"

«Потому что мои причины оставить тебя с Винчестерами не изменились. Ты все еще был в большей безопасности, чем был бы, если бы кто-нибудь из моих братьев узнал о твоем существовании. Иногда я мог присматривать за тобой, когда ты был с Джоном. Например, когда этот идиот впервые вывел тебя на бой с оборотнем», - сказал Габриэль. В тот день он чуть не убил Джона. Сэму тогда едва исполнилось одиннадцать, и эта штука чуть не убила его. Габриэлю пришлось вмешаться и самому убить это существо.

«Думаю, ты был там для этого. Дин спас меня. Все было хорошо», - сказал Сэм.

«Нет, на самом деле он этого не делал. Дин был примерно в миле от тебя, когда оборотень на тебя напал. Я позаботился об этом, а затем изменил воспоминания вас обоих», - сказал ему Габриэль.

"Действительно?" - удивился Сэм.

Габриэль кивнул. «Это случилось еще пару раз. Я старался не вмешиваться, когда это было возможно, потому что я не хотел, чтобы Небеса заметили, но я действовал, когда мне нужно было».

"Почему ты ничего не сделал, когда меня убили?" - спросил Сэм. Он пытался скрыть гнев и негодование в своем голосе, но они несколько выходили наружу. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. С этого момента все и началось. Дин попал в ад из-за этого, что привело к Сэму с Руби, плюс Дин непреднамеренно сломал первую Печать. Почему его отец-архангел не мог сделать что-нибудь, чтобы остановить все это?

Габриэль посмотрел на стол, не желая показывать, насколько сломанным даже воспоминание сделало его. «Я почувствовал твой последний вздох. Связь, которую мы разделяли, полностью растворилась. Я хотел умереть. Я сидел в кучке в углу. Я не мог ясно мыслить. Я ушел. Когда я наконец восстановил некоторую функцию мозга, я собирался воткнуть клинок архангела себе в грудь. Именно тогда я понял, что как архангел, у меня была сила вернуть тебя. Но прежде чем я смог, я почувствовал, как ты снова дышишь. Я почувствовал, как связь вернулась к жизни. Дин заключил сделку».

Сэм слышал боль в голосе Габриэля. Архангел не смог сдержать дрожь в голосе, объясняя свою реакцию на смерть Сэма. Габриэль действительно очень заботился о нем. Раньше он думал, что это был спектакль, но на самом деле это не так. Он имел значение для Габриэля. «Извини. Я просто ненавижу, что Дин пошел в ад из-за меня. Но если ты можешь вернуть меня, почему ты так боишься других ангелов?»

«Есть способы остановить это. Михаил мог бы остановить это, убедиться, что ваша ДНК полностью уничтожена с Земли», - сказал Габриэль.

«Почему мне не разрешено существовать? Кто я?» - спросил Сэм. Он знал, что это за термин, но понятия не имел, что это значит. Для чего он был предназначен? Был бы он злым? Был бы он похож на Люцифера? Мог ли он быть хуже Люцифера?

«Ты мой сын. Кем бы ты ни был, неважно», - твердо сказал Габриэль.

«Имеет значение, суждено ли мне стать следующим Люцифером», - сказал Сэм.

«Во-первых, все, чем является Люцифер - это падший ангел. Честно говоря, я даже не согласен с его падением. Что он сделал потом, да, но не падение. Он пал из-за своего мнения. Ему не нравились люди, и он не хотел им поклоняться», - сказал Габриэль.

«В этом нет смысла. Кажется, люди не нравятся большинству ангелов», - сказал Сэм, думая о Захарии и Урииле.

«Это так. У Михаила почти то же мнение, что и у Люцифера, поэтому я несколько тысяч раз называл его лицемером перед тем, как уйти. Но они уважали желания папы и согласились защищать и любить их. Люцифер не стал бы», - сказал Габриэль.

"Так он упал, потому что не лгал?" - спросил Сэм.

«По сути. Теперь, в этот момент Люцифера нужно остановить, но тогда он на самом деле ничего не сделал, кроме как не согласился. Но вернемся к тебе, потому что это все, что меня действительно волнует прямо сейчас. Ты не Люцифер, и ты не зло. Я сказал тебе вчера вечером, у тебя слишком много сострадания к этому, - сказал Габриэль.

«Я начал апокалипсис», - отметил Сэм.

«Ангелы и демоны начали апокалипсис. Ты был всего лишь инструментом, который они использовали для этого, и не единственным. Дин сломал первую печать», - напомнил ему Габриэль.

«Это не его вина. Его пытали десятилетиями! Кто угодно сломался бы», - сказал Сэм.

«И я согласен. Это не его вина, и убийство Лилит не было твоей. На тебя повлияли демон и кровь», - сказал ему Габриэль.

«Но была ли это кровь демона? Может, это был я. Может, таким я и буду», - сказал Сэм, глядя себе на колени.

«Посмотри на меня», - приказал Габриэль. Он подождал, пока глаза сына не поднимутся к его собственным. «Я не хочу, чтобы ты верил в то, во что верят мои братья. Ты не злой, потому что ты нефилим. Как я знаю, ты уже знаешь, что мои братья могут быть ограниченными хулиганами, и они определенно могут ошибаться. Я не позволю тебе ругать себя из-за них».

«Мне нужно немного побыть одному», - сказал Сэм, прежде чем начал вставать. Голос Габриэля остановил его.

«Ты можете получить это через минуту. Мы еще не закончили с прошлой ночью. Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял это, если Михаил узнает, кто ты, есть хороший шанс, что он убьет тебя. Что ж, он все равно попробует, а потом мне придется либо убить его, либо он убьет меня. Я изо всех сил стараюсь этого избежать. Держись подальше от головы Дина, - твердо сказал Габриэль.

Сэм кивнул через мгновенье. Он все равно не был уверен, что хочет быть в снах Дина. Дин понял бы, что что-то не так, если бы увидел его, и потребовал бы знать, и Сэм не был уверен, что его брат примет его, если он скажет ему правду.

«Я без колебаний исполню то, что сказал вчера вечером. Я не буду чувствовать, как ты снова умираешь», - сказал он.

«Я больше не буду этого делать», - пообещал Сэм.

Габриэль удовлетворенно кивнул.

«Неужели Михаил действительно убьет меня? Я имею в виду, знаю, что ты сказал, но ты его брат?» - спросил Сэм. Он чувствовал, что все было иначе, чем с Касом и другими ангелами. У него создалось впечатление, что архангелы были намного более сплоченными. Неужели Михаил убьет сына своего брата?

Габриэль вздохнул. Ему хотелось бы верить, что Михаил оставит Сэма, хотя бы ради него, но он больше не верил в Михаила. Все, о чем заботился его старший брат, - это доставить удовольствие их отцу. Он это доказал. «Как и Люцифер».


	12. Chapter 12

Через несколько дней Кастиэль телепортировался на кухню Бобби Сингера, где обнаружил, что Дин сидит за столом, прижав телефон к уху. Кастиэль держал свой телефон, который звонил. "Ты звонил".

Дин повесил трубку. "Есть новости о твоем засранце брате?" Прошло больше недели с тех пор, как он видел своего брата, не считая вторжения во сне, и он начинал нервничать. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм вернулся и подальше от архангела-трикстера.

«Я бы сказал тебе, если бы нашел Габриэля», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Давай, Кас, должен быть способ найти его», - сказал Дин.

«Я делаю все, что могу, Дин. Он знает, как прятаться. Он делал это на протяжении тысячелетий».

"Я хочу, чтобы мой брат вернулся, Кас!" Дин рассердился.

«Я понимаю. Он не явился тебе, когда ты снова спала?» - спросил Кастиэль.

«Нет», - сказал Дин. Он надеялся, что Сэм вернется в его голову. По этой причине он не боролся с тем, чтобы заснуть вместо того, чтобы искать Сэма. Он надеялся, что Сэм появится. Но это не сработало.

«Я полагаю, это логично, что он этого не сделал. После того, как его поймали, Габриэль будет наблюдать за ним более внимательно», - предположил Кастиэль.

Дину в голову пришла идея. «Подожди, ты сказал, что можешь попасть в сны людей. Ты можешь поговорить с Сэмом».

«Я действительно думал об этом. Это плохая идея. Габриэль узнает, как только я войду в сон Сэма. Он вытащит меня», - сказал Кастиэль.

«И, может быть, убьёт тебя», - подумал Дин.

«Да, это вызывает беспокойство. Габриэль атакует не так быстро, как другие, но он по-прежнему архангел, и его гнев следует как уважать, так и бояться. Однако не это причина, по которой я не пытаюсь это сделать. Одна из причин - как я сказал, это было бы излишним, поскольку он почувствовал бы меня и вытащил бы меня. Другое дело, что у меня пропадет любой шанс заставить его поверить мне», -сказал Кастиэль.

«Какое тебе дело, если он тебе доверяет?» - спросил Дин. Им не нужно, чтобы этот ублюдок им доверял. Им нужно было найти его и увести от него Сэма. Никакого доверия не требовалось.

«Потому что мне нужно знать то, что он знает. То, что он знает, достаточно драматично, чтобы вызвать войну. Нам нужно работать вместе, чтобы этого не произошло. Я понимаю, что ты злишься на него из-за Сэма, Дин, но Сэм уже сказал, что он будет в порядке. Габриэль не причинит ему вреда. Важно выяснить, что происходит. Для этого мне нужно, чтобы Габриэль знал, что он может мне доверять», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Ну, мне наплевать на его доверие. Я хочу, чтобы мой брат вернулся. Мы должны найти его. Должен быть способ», - сказал Дин.

"Я подумал о том, чтобы позвонить ему, как и своему брату Джедидии, но это было бы очень рискованно. Все ангелы могли бы услышать это и действовать. Когда я позвонил Джедидии, все было по-другому. Никого не волнует, когда произвольные ангелы контактируют друг с другом, особенно архангелы. Они не обращают на это внимания. Но Габриэль - другое дело. Его не видели тысячи лет. Это привлекло бы много внимания», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Тогда я сделаю это. Я могу помолиться ему или что-то в этом роде», - сказал Дин. Любая его молитва, вероятно, на самом деле была бы большой тирадой, полной угроз, но он был уверен, что это тот же принцип.

Кастиэль покачал головой. «Нет. Любой ангел может услышать тебя, и они немедленно пришли бы. Это было бы ничем иным, как передать тебя Михаилу».

"А что насчет Бобби?" - спросил Дин.

"А что я?" - спросил Бобби, входя в комнату.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Бобби, обдумывая это. Это могло сработать. Затем он снова повернулся к Дину. «Тебе придется уйти».

Дин покачал головой. "Ни хрена".

«Дин, ангелы знают, что ты дружишь с Бобби. Если они услышат его молитву, они могут появиться», - сказал ему Кастиэль. Он надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Он надеялся, что они не будут уделять Бобби слишком много внимания. Тот факт, что это был конкретный ангел, мог заставить их прислушаться, а может и нет. Габриэль был известен в Библии, созданной человеком. Они могут ничего не думать о человеческом призвании к нему.

"Подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я помолился?" - спросил Бобби, приподняв бровь.

«Да, Габриэлю», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Кас, у него есть мой брат. Я буду здесь, когда появится сукин сын», - сказал Дин.

«Во-первых, Дин, я не знаю, появится ли Габриэль. Это просто единственный шанс, который мы должны передать ему. Во-вторых, то, что ты здесь и злишь его, не поможет Сэму, и наконец, мы не можем позволить Захарии добраться до тебя и отвести к Михаилу. Ты обещал Сэму никогда не говорить «да», помнишь?» - спросил Кастиэль.

Дин просто сидел так минуту. Затем он безмолвно встал, схватил пальто и вышел через заднюю дверь.

"Так ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это сейчас?" - спросил Бобби. Он не мог поверить, что собирается молиться какому-то гребаному ангелу. Но это было для того, чтобы вернуть Сэма. Этого было достаточно.

«Нет, мне нужно убедиться, что я смогу избавиться от любых нежелательных ангелов, которые появятся первыми», - сказал Кас, прежде чем схватить нож, который был на столе, и порезаться. Затем он подошел к двери и нарисовал изгоняющую печать своей кровью, точно так же, как недавно пытался помочь Дину.

«Твоя заднице, если это активировать, конец», - сообщил ему Бобби.

Когда Кастиэль закончил, он вернулся к Бобби. «Ты должны быть осторожен с тем, что говоришь. Мы хотим, чтобы он пришел, чтобы мы могли работать вместе, чтобы остановить любую начавшуюся войну. Мы не можем его злить».

«Так что я не только должен молиться, я должен быть хорошим. Я даже не вежлив с людьми, которые мне нравятся», - проворчал Бобби. "Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?"

«Просто убеди его в необходимости поговорить с нами. Не упоминай имя Сэма. Мы не хотим, чтобы другие ангелы знали, что он пропал без вести, даже от меня, особенно Люцифер. Не упоминайте и своего. Надеюсь, другие не знают твоего голоса и будут просто игнорировать тебя, как и большинство других. Габриэль будет знать, кто ему говорит, без вашего имени», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Я даже не знаю, как это сделать», - сказал Бобби.

"Ты никогда не молились?" - спросил Кастиэль.

«Я не совсем религиозен», - сказал Бобби.

«Хотел бы я руководить тобой, но я незнаком с человеческими молитвами», - сказал Кастиэль.

Бобби вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок. «Габриэль, мы могли бы воспользоваться твоей помощью здесь, а может быть, ты сможешь воспользоваться нашей. Я думаю, что бы ни было, у нас общая цель. Мы можем работать вместе. Так что давай сюда свою задницу, ладно? Это настолько хорошо, насколько я могу», - сказал Бобби, направляя последнюю часть Кастиэлю.

«Все должно быть в порядке. Ты ничего не сказал, чтобы предупредить других ангелов, что что-то не так», - сказал Кастиэль. Было бы иначе, если бы это был он. Как он сказал Дину, ангел, зовущий Габриэля, вызовет подозрение, но не столько, как человек. Большинство ангелов вообще игнорировали эти молитвы.

"Что теперь?" - спросил Бобби.

«Нам придется подождать, чтобы увидеть, придет ли он», - сказал Кастиэль, прежде чем сесть за стол.


	13. Chapter 13

Сэм в настоящее время лежал на диване и читал книгу, а Габриэль смотрел фильм, сидя в кресле. Пару дней назад Сэм решил перестать прятаться в спальне. В ближайшее время ничего не изменится, поэтому он решил, что ему нужно просто привыкнуть к вещам. К тому же, немного неохотно, он должен был признать, что быть рядом с Габриэлем не так уж и плохо. Он все еще был в плену и ему не позволялось контактировать с теми, о ком он заботился, хотя он не был уверен, что сказал бы, если бы мог поговорить с Дином или Бобби, но, несмотря на это, Сэм начал понимать, что действия Габриэля, как бы сильно их ни ненавидел Сэм, были результатом его заботы. Он был не просто злым обманщиком, который пытался создать проблемы.

Габриэль хихикнул, когда смотрел какой-то фильм, в котором ангелы изображались как безупречные существа, которые любили людей и только хотели сделать их жизнь лучше. Люди действительно понятия не имели, какими они были на самом деле. «Эти люди должны быть привлечены к ответственности за ложную рекламу».

Сэм фыркнул. «Да, если бы они только знали, какие суки на самом деле такие, как Захария».

«Что ж, Захария умрет самым изобретательным и мучительным образом, который может придумать мой мозг, в следующий раз, когда я увижу его вкрадчивый…» Габриэль замолчал, когда услышал голос в своей голове, зовущий его.

Сэм оторвался от книги и увидел, что Габриэль отвлекся. «Что это такое?»

Габриэль выслушал молитву Бобби Сингера и тихо выругался. Очевидно, они знали, что у него, как у архангела Гавриила, был Сэм. Это было намного больше информации, чем он хотел, чтобы они знали. Его также раздражало, что Кастиэль заставил их молиться ему. Ангелы не часто обращали внимание на человеческие молитвы, но шанс был всегда.

«Габриэль, что случилось?» - спросил Сэм.

Габриэль встал, решив пойти к Сингеру. Он не мог игнорировать молитву этого человека. Во-первых, он хотел точно выяснить, что они знают, а во-вторых, он не мог рискнуть, что они попробуют это снова. «Я вернусь через некоторое время. Мне нужно кое о чем позаботиться».

Сэм хотел что-то сказать, но прежде чем у него появилась возможность, Габриэль ушел.

Ххххххххххх

«Каковы шансы, что он появится?» - спросил Бобби, ожидая вместе с Касом Габриэля.

«Минимальные», - честно сказал Кастиэль. Он сомневался, что Габриэль ответит на молитвы Бобби. Он хотел остаться незамеченным. Он вряд ли обратит на Бобби внимание. Просто это был единственный вариант, который у них был.

«Так почему, черт возьми, ты заставил меня это сделать?» - раздраженно спросил Бобби. Он не только впервые в жизни помолился, но и должен был относиться к нему хорошо. Сама последняя часть его раздражала, особенно если она была напрасной.

«Это был единственный шанс, который у нас был. Я должен был попытаться. Я просто хочу поговорить с ним, надеюсь, завоевать его доверие», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Твой брат ублюдок, Кас. Он похитил Сэма. Он не заслуживает никакого доверия», - нахмурился Бобби.

«Теперь это неуместно, Бобби», - сказал третий голос.

Они оба обернулись и увидели Габриэля, лениво прислонившегося к стене напротив них, засунув руки в карманы.

Кастиэль почувствовал, как от новоприбывшего исходят благодать и сила, и сразу понял, что это его брат. «Габриэль».

«Маленький братан. Я предполагаю, что это не для меня, раз уж ты хотел, чтобы я был здесь», - сказал Габриэль, указывая на изгоняющую печать на двери.

«Я волновался, что могут появиться другие ангелы», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Ты понимал, что семья, возможно, слушает. Ты не был глуп, ты был просто безрассудным», - раздраженно сказал Габриэль.

«У меня не было выбора. Это был единственный способ связаться с тобой. Было бы хуже, если бы я связался с тобой», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Хм. Так чего вы двое хотите?" - спросил Габриэль, уже зная ответ.

«Сэм», - взглянул Бобби.

Габриэль фальшиво вздрогнул. «Да, он не продается. Целься немного ниже».

«Какого черта ты хочешь от Сэма?» - Бобби потребовал ответа.

Габриэль был рад услышать, что они не знают, кто такой Сэм. Он действительно не ожидал этого, но он должен был убедиться. «Ну, на самом деле это не похоже на твою заботу. Где Дин? Я бы подумал, что эта тупица сейчас врежет мне по лицу».

«Я не мог позволить ему быть здесь, на случай, если появятся другие ангелы», - сказал Кастиэль. Также был факт, что Габриэль был прав в отношении реакции Дина, и это не помогло бы им завоевать доверие Габриэля, а это был единственный способ, которым они могли что-то узнать.

«Хороший звонок. Так что я предполагаю, что мы здесь закончили, раз вы хотите чего-то, что я вам не дам, и вам действительно нечего предложить мне, как Бобби сказал в своей молитве. Думаю, мне следует уйти. Больше никаких молитв, мальчики», - сказал Габриэль. Честно говоря, прямо сейчас он хотел бы стереть их воспоминания о своей личности, но это было бы излишним, поскольку Дина там не было, и он не мог найти его, чтобы сделать то же самое с ним. Дин просто заполнял их снова.

«Подожди», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Зачем, брат? Ты не получишь Сэма, а это все, что ты хотел, так что больше не о чем говорить. Ну, вообще-то, я оставлю вас с утешительным призом. Будет неправильно, если вы позвали меня только для того, чтобы быть полностью разочарованными», - сказал Габриэль, прежде чем подойти к Бобби. Он положил два пальца на ногу охотника, исцелив его за несколько секунд.

Бобби почувствовал, как к его ногам возвращается полное ощущение. Он встал и потрясенно посмотрел на Габриэля. «Почему?»

Габриэль пожал плечами, словно для него это ничего не значило. На самом деле это было благодарность. Бобби сделал для Сэма почти столько же, сколько и Дин. Он был у него в долгу. «Ну, увидимся позже. На самом деле, этого не будет».

«Габриэль, не уходи. Мы можем помочь», - сказал Кастиэль.

«И почему ты думаешь, что мне нужна помощь?» - спросил Габриэль.

«Я знаю, что с Сэмом что-то происходит, что-то, что может начать большую войну, чем та, в которой мы сейчас участвуем», - сказал Кастиэль.

Габриэлю стало очень не по себе. Его младший брат знал намного больше, чем следовало бы. Габриэлю нужно было точно знать, что Кастиэль знал и как, но это был разговор только для них двоих, а не там, где могли появиться другие ангелы. Таким образом, щелкнув пальцами, он телепортировал их обоих из резиденции Сингера во вторую резиденцию, которую он имел когда-то в течение многих лет оставался обманщиком.

Кастиэля немного удивило внезапное изменение местоположения, но он быстро с этим справился.

«Что ты знаешь?» - тихо спросил Габриэль.

Кастиэль слегка сглотнул. Этот тон архангела не сулил ничего хорошего. Если он не ответит удовлетворительно, то скоро почувствует гнев младшего архангела. «Немного. Я знаю только, что что-то происходит, что может привести к битве всех вас четверых, что приведет к разрушению Земли и Небес, и что в этом замешан Сэм».

«А как ты мог это узнать?» - сказал Габриэль.

Несмотря на его опасения, Кастиэль не хотел отказываться от Джедидии, не зная, что Габриэль сделает с их братом, только потому, что тот знал то, что он знал. Поэтому он попытался уклониться от вопроса и заверить его в своей преданности, надеясь, что это его успокоит. «Габриэль, уверяю тебя, ты можешь доверить мне что бы то ни было. Я просто хочу предотвратить уничтожение всего, что нам дорого, и убедиться, что Сэм в безопасности».

Габриэль засмеялся. «Тебе нужно мое доверие, брат. Ты, кто наносишь удары в спину каждые две минуты?»

Кастиэля это обвинение сбило с толку. «Я никому не ударил ножом в спину».

Теперь Габриэль закатил глаза. «Ты слишком долго был изолирован на Небесах, Кастиэль. Это человеческий образ речи. Это означает, что ты переключаешься на другую сторону, как будто дышишь. Ты предал Дина и Сэма, не сказав им, что ты действительно работал над тем, чтобы начать апокалипсис, вместо того, чтобы остановить это. Потом ты обманул Небеса в пользу Винчестера. Не пойми меня неправильно, Небеса облажались, но ты ясно понимаешь, почему мне было трудно поверить в то, что я могу тебе доверять».

«Я был неправ, обманывая Сэма и Дина. Мне говорили, что апокалипсис должен был произойти и что он принесет рай, но это никогда не казалось правильным. Даже когда я сказал себе, что после этого будет лучше, это все равно было неправдой. Вот почему я восстал. Я доверяю Сэму и Дину», - сказал Кастиэль.

«Ты веришь в Дина. Все, что Сэм для тебя - это человек, испорченный демоном, которому суждено удержать Люцифера», - рычал Габриэль.

«Это больше не правда. Я видел Сэма без влияния демонической крови. Он хороший человек. Он может сразиться с Люцифером и помочь положить конец этому», - сказал Кастиэль. Он не мог отрицать, что когда-то видел Сэма таким, каким Габриэль обвинил его в том, что видел его, но теперь он считал Сэма своим другом. Он хотел ему помочь. «Послушайте, я сам выяснил, что Сэм, скорее всего, не совсем человек. Человек не может ходить во сне. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься защитить его, даже если я не знаю почему. Я хочу помочь. Я имею в виду это с величайшим уважением, потому что понимаю твою силу, но если то, что я узнал, верно, тебе понадобится помощь».

«И ангел, который скоро потеряет свою благодать, может мне помочь?» - спросил Габриэль.

«Я могу попробовать», - сказал Кастиэль.

Габриэль задумался. Он может использовать союзника, если дела пойдут на юг. Кастиэль не сильно поможет, но, по крайней мере, он может помочь удержать Сэма подальше от Михаила, если старший архангел узнает его личность. Он просто не был уверен, что готов довериться Кастиэлю. Его брат, похоже, хотел помочь сейчас, но это может легко измениться, когда появится слово «нефилим».

В мгновение ока Габриэль решил, что доверяет Кастиэлю. Если и был какой-нибудь ангел, который мог бы положительно отреагировать, это был Кастиэль, и если ангел двинется к Сэму или проявит к нему какие-либо разногласия, Габриэль всегда мог его поразить. «Хорошо, брат. Я дам тебе шанс. Я отведу тебя к Сэму, потому что я не уверен, что ты поверишь этому, не увидев и не почувствовав его. Если ты что-нибудь сделаешь с ним, я убью тебя и уничтожить любую часть себя, которую папа мог бы попытаться вернуть».

«Я понимаю», - сказал Кастиэль.

Щелкнув пальцами Габриэля, они исчезли.


End file.
